


Cookies n Cream

by spac3bar7end3r



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Auror Percival Graves, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence doesn't know about magic, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Underage, POV Alternating, Undercover as nomaj
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/pseuds/spac3bar7end3r
Summary: ครีเดนซ์ทำงานที่ร้านขายแผ่นเสียงในนิวยอร์ก (ยุคปัจจุบัน) จนกระทั่งมีลูกค้าท่าทางแปลกๆ เข้ามาorau ที่เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์ปลอมตัวเป็นโนแมจมาสืบคดี Obscurus ในนิวยอร์กแล้วมาเจอกับครีเดนซ์ที่ทำงานพิเศษโดยที่ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองมีเวทมนตร์





	1. เพลง

**Author's Note:**

> ยังไม่แน่ใจว่าจะยาวแค่ไหนหรือเป็นแค่แดรบเบิล แต่เอามาแปะไว้ในนี้เพราะชอบฟอนต์ของเว็บ ao3 แต่เว็บนี้ใส่ภาพประกอบไม่สวย ง่า ไดเลมม่า ._.

ครีเดนซ์นั่งมองนอกกระจกใสของร้านจากเคาน์เตอร์ด้วยท่าทางเบื่อหน่าย เขาดูดน้ำหวานจากแก้วพลาสติกในมือไปพลางจนหมด วันนี้ก็เป็นเหมือนอีกวันที่มีลูกค้านับคนได้เข้ามาในร้าน เมื่อกี้มีพวกฮิปสเตอร์สองคนเดินเข้ามาดูแผ่นเสียงในร้าน พวกเขาเดินไปถ่ายรูปไป ครีเดนซ์เลิกรำคาญคนประเภทเข้ามาถ่ายรูปแล้วออกไปแล้วแหละ บางทีเขาเองก็ยังกดถ่ายรูปชั้นวางกล่องซีดีกลางร้านบ่อยๆ ตอนที่ไม่มีคน สองคนนั้นแวะเดินเข้ามาทักเขา ถามคำถามโน่นนี่นั่นตามมารยาทก่อนจะออกไป

ครีเดนซ์โยนแก้วน้ำลงถังขยะข้างเคาน์เตอร์ เขาลุกขึ้นไปปัดฝุ่นบนชั้นวางแผ่นเสียงเป็นรอบที่สี่ของวัน...มันไม่ใช่ว่าเขานับหรอกนะว่าวันหนึ่งลุกไปปัดฝุ่นกี่ครั้ง เพียงแต่ทุกครั้งที่มีลูกค้าเดินออกไป เขาจะทำตัวให้ดูยุ่งอยู่ในร้าน แล้วสองคนนั้นก็นับเป็นลูกค้า (ที่ไม่ได้ซื้ออะไรเลย) คนที่ 4 ของวัน นี่ก็ 5 โมงเย็นแล้ว...อีก 3 ชั่วโมงก็เลิกงานแล้วแต่ลูกค้ายังมาไม่ถึง 5 คนเลยแฮะ ร้านแผ่นเสียงนี่อยู่ได้ยังไงเขาก็ยังไม่มั่นใจเลย ถ้าเจ้าของที่นี่ไม่รวยจริงก็คงต้องรักดนตรีมากพอสมควรแหละถึงจะยังคงเปิดร้านขายเพลงไว้กลางนิวยอร์กได้

ถึงงานจะน่าเบื่อเท่าไหร่เขาก็ไม่ค่อยบ่น (มาก) เพราะจะมีงานไหนที่ให้รายได้และเวลาว่างได้ขนาดนี้ ถ้าแม่ของเขารู้เขาต้องถูกให้ออกจากงานแน่ๆ...เธอชอบบ่นที่เขาทำตัวเกียจคร้านใน ‘บ้าน’ แต่ออกมาหางานพิเศษข้างนอก แม่ไม่ชอบให้เขาออกมาข้างนอกถ้าไม่ใช่วันเรียน ยิ่งถ้าวันที่เขาไม่ทำงานแต่กลับบ้านหลังเวลาอาหารเย็นล่ะก็…

เสียงกระดิ่งเก่าๆ ที่ประตูดังขัดจังหวะความคิดเขาเมื่อมีลูกค้าเปิดประตูหน้าร้าน ครีเดนซ์เงยหน้ามองคนที่เข้ามา ชายคนหนึ่งเดินเข้ามาด้วยท่าทีสุขุม เขากวาดสายตามองไปรอบร้าน คงจะคิดว่าทำไมไม่มีใครอยู่ที่เคาน์เตอร์จนกระทั่งสายตาเขาปะทะกับครีเดนซ์ที่ถือกล่องซีดีเพลงค้างกลางอากาศ

“เอ่อ...ยินดีต้อนรับครับ” ครีเดนซ์พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่มั่นใจ บ่อยครั้งที่เขาถูกผู้จัดการบ่น ว่า  _ พูดเสียงดังกว่านี้สิครีเดนซ์ มองตาลูกค้าสิ ยิ้มบ้างสิ _ เขาได้แต่พยักหน้าตามเธอไปอย่างเสียไม่ได้

ลูกค้าที่เข้ามาแค่เลิกคิ้วน้อยๆ เป็นเชิงรับรู้ว่าเขาเห็นครีเดนซ์ ครีเดนซ์วางกล่องซีดีลงบนชั้นเหมือนเดิม เขาเดินกลับไปที่เคาน์เตอร์และปรายสายตามองลูกค้าคนใหม่ที่เดินดูชั้นวางไปรอบๆ ปกติแล้วครีเดนซ์จะชอบเดาว่าลูกค้าแต่ละคนมีบุคลิก นิสัย หรือทำอาชีพอะไร แต่ลูกค้าคนนี้เดายากพอสมควร ผมสีดำแซมเทาของเขายุ่งนิดหน่อยราวกับถูกปัดไปมาระหว่างวัน เขาถือเสื้อสูทตัวนอกยับๆ ไว้ เสื้อเชิร์ตสีขาวถูกพับจนเห็นรอยสักรูปอะไรสักอย่างบนแขน เสื้อสูท...ก็คงพนักงานบริษัทล่ะนะ แต่รอยสักนี่สิ ดูเหมือนพวกนักดนตรีอะไรทำนองนี้เลยถ้าไม่เห็นสูทของเขา

ครีเดนซ์ตัดสินใจลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้หลังเคาน์เตอร์อีกครั้ง เขาเดินไปใกล้ๆ ลูกค้าที่มาใหม่ ปกติครีเดนซ์ไม่กล้าทักใครก่อนเท่าไหร่ แต่ลูกค้าคนนี้เป็นเหมือน--ไม่รู้สิ ราวกับเขามีแม่เหล็กดึงดูดให้เข้าหา

“สอบถามได้นะครับ” ครีเดนซ์ถามอย่างกล้าๆ กลัวๆ เขาพยายามยิ้มและมองตาคนตรงข้าม แต่ทันทีที่ลูกค้าของเขาหันหน้ามาครีเดนซ์ก็หลุบตาต่ำมองพื้นโดยอัตโนมัติ

“อ่า ฉันมาซื้อของขวัญน่ะ” ชายตรงข้ามพูด เขาหยิบแผ่นเสียงใกล้มือขึ้นพลางอ่านชื่อวงบนปกสีฉูดฉาด ครีเดนซ์พยักหน้าก่อนจะถามกลับ “สนใจอะไรไว้หรือเปล่าครับ ผมแนะนำได้นะ ร้านเราขายทั้งแผ่นเสียง ซีดีเพลง กิฟท์การ์ดซื้อออนไลน์ทางแอพพลิเคชั่นก็มีเหมือนกัน” ครีเดนซ์พูดราวกับท่องมาขึ้นใจ ซึ่งก็ไม่ผิดเท่าไหร่ สัปดาห์แรกที่มาทำงานเขาถูกกำชับให้ซ้อมพูดประโยคนี้เป็นสิบหรือเป็นร้อยรอบจนตอนนี้เขาชินราวกับมันเป็นประโยคที่พูดบ่อยๆ อย่าง อรุณสวัสดิ์ ฝันดี ขอโทษ ไปแล้ว

ลูกค้าตรงหน้ากระพริบตาปริบๆ เขาดูสับสนกับคำพูดของครีเดนซ์แต่สุดท้ายก็เอ่ยปากออกมาว่า “ฉันคงจะซื้อแผ่นเสียง เพราะไอ้ซีดี แอพพลิเคชั่นอะไรเนี่ยฉันไม่ใช้หรอก”   
ครีเดนซ์ยักไหล่เบาๆ บอกปัดท่าทีแปลกๆ มันไม่ใช้ครั้งแรกที่เขาเจอลูกค้าสไตล์แปลกๆ แค่ไม่ใช้ซีดี แอพเพลงก็ไม่ได้แปลกขนาดนั้นซะหน่อย เขาไม่ได้พูดว่าเขา _ ไม่รู้จัก _ มันนี่

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fantastic witches and where to find em -> @pokchanymph


	2. แผล

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สรุปก็มีต่อ เย่ ขอบคุณคนที่เข้ามาอ่านนะ :D เราจะพายเรือไปด้วยกันน

เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์แวะเวียนมาในสังคมที่คลุกคลีกับโนแมจมาบ่อยครั้งเพราะงานมือปราบมารของเขา แต่ถึงแบบนั้นเขาก็ยังไม่สนใจไปยุ่งกับพวกของใช้ของพวกมักเกิลมากนักอย่างพวกอุปกรณ์อิเล็กทรอนิกส์อะไรนั่น เขาได้ยินมาจากเพื่อนที่ลอนดอนว่ามีคนในกระทรวงที่นั่นที่รักของใช้มักเกิลมาก--พิลึกคน ถ้าให้เดาก็คงเป็นพวกวิสลีย์อีกตามเคย ขนาดเขาอยู่ห่างเป็นทวีปยังได้ยินเรื่องของวิสลีย์อยู่บ่อยๆ พวกพ่อมดแม่มดหนุ่มหลายคนในกระทรวงก็หันมาเรียกร้องให้ติด ‘ไวไฟ’ ในพื้นที่เวทมนตร์บ้าง เกรฟส์ไม่มีวันเข้าใจอะไรพวกนั้น โทรศัพท์ที่เขาใช้อยู่ตอนนี้แค่สำหรับติดต่อกับพวกโนแมจก็เป็นโทรศัพท์มีแป้นปุ่มกฎที่โนแมจวัยรุ่นบางคนหัวเราะขันเวลาที่เขาหยิบมาใช้ (หลังจากนั้นเขา ‘อาจจะ’ แอบสาปคาถาผูกขาใส่เด็กพวกนั้นไม่กี่วินาทีให้ตกใจก่อนจะเดินออกมา--แต่ก็แค่ ‘อาจจะ’ แค่นั้นแหละ ถ้าใครถามว่าเกรฟส์มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องหรือไม่ เขาจะตอบว่าไม่)

เขายืนมองพนักงานร้านขายแผ่นเสียงหนุ่มที่ยืนเลิ่กลั่กมองเขาอย่างทำตัวไม่ถูก ก็ไม่แปลกนัก โนแมจหลายคนมีปฏิกิริยาแบบนั้น แวบแรกที่เขาเข้ามาในร้านเขานึกว่าเด็กคนนี้ไม่ใช่โนแมจด้วยซ้ำจากบรรยากาศรอบตัว แต่คงจะคิดผิด ไม่มีผู้มีเวทมนตร์คนไหนอยากเข้ามาทำงานในร้านแผ่นเสียงซอมซ่อแบบนี้หรอก มันดูน่าเบื่ออย่างบอกไม่ถูก เกรฟส์ไม่เคยมาส่วนนี้ของนิวยอร์กมาก่อน เขาไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่ามันมีร้านขายแผ่นเสียงที่ยังเล็ดลอดอยู่ในโลกปัจจุบันได้ ก็เดี๋ยวนี้โนแมจหันไปใช้...อะไรนะ...แอพอะไรสักอย่างในโทรศัพท์ไม่มีแป้นกดของพวกเขาน่ะ

เกรฟส์ถือแผ่นเสียงวงดนตรีชื่อไม่คุ้นหูไว้ในมือ เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะมาซื้อของ ซื้อแผ่นเสียงหรือเพลงตั้งแต่แรกอยู่แล้วเพียงแต่ว่าเขาต้องเข้ามาสืบข้อมูลในย่านนี้ ก่อนที่เรื่องออบสคิวรัสจะเป็นเรื่องใหญ่ไปถึงหูพวกโนแมจ เขาคิดว่าอาจจะสืบอะไรได้จากคนในร้านแผ่นเสียงนี่ แต่พอเข้ามากลับเจอโนแมจหนุ่มท่าทางเลิ่กลั่กคนเดียว ตั้งแต่เขาเข้าร้านมาพนักงานคนนี้มองหน้าเขาเพียงแค่ครั้งเดียวเท่านั้น ถึงจะพูดแนะนำดนตรีบ้างแต่ท่าทางก็ยังดูลุกลี้ลุกลนราวกับอยากจะปิดร้านหนีไปซะที

“แถวนี้บรรยากาศเงียบเหงามากนะ แล้วร้านขายของได้เหรอ” เกรฟส์ถามเสียงเรียบ เขาพยายามทำตัวให้ดูเป็นปกติเหมือนพวกโนแมจธรรมดาๆ ที่บังเอิญเดินหลงเข้ามาหลังเลิกงานให้มากที่สุด ทำให้เหมือนราวกับว่าเขาไม่ต้องการจะถามว่า  _ เห็นอะไรแปลกๆ ไม่ชอบมาพากลอย่างออบสคิวรัสบ้างรึเปล่า _ ให้จบๆ ไป อันที่จริงเขาไม่ต้องทำงานนี้เลยด้วยซ้ำ มีคนอื่นในแผนกมือปราบมารที่อยากทำงานนี้ใจจะขาด อย่างพอร์เพนทีน่า--หล่อนเป็น 1 ในแม่มดไม่กี่คนที่เกรฟส์ยอมรับในฝีมือ แต่เธอมักจะเอาอารมณ์ความรู้สึกเข้ามาเกี่ยวข้องกับงานที่ทำเสมอ งานที่เขามอบหมายให้เธอทำครั้งก่อนให้ลบความจำโนแมจที่ใช้เวลากว่าสิบปีสืบหาเวทมนตร์จนบังเอิญเจอพ่อมดเข้า เธอก็ทำมันด้วยความลำบากใจ ถ้าเป็นเขาเขาคงไม่ปล่อยให้เป็นแบบนั้นแน่ๆ

“ก็...ก็พอได้ครับ แต่วันนี้ออกจะเงียบไปบ้างซะหน่อย” ครีเดนซ์--เกรฟส์อ่านที่ป้ายชื่อพนักงานของคนตรงหน้า--มองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างร้านที่แสงเริ่มลดลง “แถวนี้ไม่ใช่ย่านลูกค้าเดินเข้ามามากมายน่ะครับ ส่วนมากก็เป็นคนที่พยายามตามหาแผ่นเพลงจริงๆ หรือไม่ก็คนที่หลงมาซะมากกว่า” ครีเดนซ์เดินห่างออกไปจากเกรฟส์ด้วยความเก้อเขิน เขาหยิบแผ่นเพลงปกสีขาวขึ้นมาชูให้เกรฟส์ดูแม้จะยังคงไม่มองตาเขาก็ตาม

“ถ้าคนที่คุณจะซื้อให้ฟังเพลงสมัยใหม่หน่อยและค่อนไปทางอินดี้ร็อคล่ะก็ผมแนะนำวงนี้เลยครับ” เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มน้อยๆ ให้กับปกแผ่นเพลง เกรฟส์รับแผ่นเพลงมาพลิกไปมา เขาดูชื่อวงดนตรีบนปกราวกับว่าสนใจมันก่อนจะยื่นกลับคืนให้ 

“มีวงอื่นแนะนำอีกมั้ย ฉันยังไม่แน่ใจว่าคนที่ซื้อให้จะชอบรึเปล่า”

“เอ่อ ครับ...งั้นลองสไตล์อินดี้โฟล์คของนักร้องคนนี้ก็ได้ครับ ฟังตอนเช้าหรือตอนบ่ายๆ ก็เหมาะดีนะ” เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มกับตัวเองอีกครั้ง เกรฟส์มองไปยังปกแผ่นเสียงในมือของเขา นี่ไม่ใช่เวลาจะเลือกเพลงจริงจังซะหน่อย เขาต้องหาทางสืบให้ได้

“ถ้าแถวนี้เงียบขนาดนี้ ทำไมเจ้าของร้านที่นี่ไม่ย้ายไปที่อื่นซะล่ะ” ครีเดนซ์ที่ยืนเงียบครู่หนึ่งราวกับกำลังเพลิดเพลินกับความคิดในหัวตัวเองเงยหน้ามองมายังเกรฟส์และก้มหลุบตาต่ำอีกครั้ง  _ ให้ตายเถอะ มันเป็นพฤติกรรมที่น่ารำคาญชะมัด _ เกรฟส์คิดเงียบๆ ระหว่างรอคำตอบจากเด็กหนุ่ม

“คือ...ผมก็ไม่ทราบครับ อาจจะเป็นเพราะเขาไม่ได้หวังทำกำไรที่ร้านนี้ก็ได้ เขาไม่ค่อยอยู่ที่ร้านน่ะครับ--นานๆ ทีเขาถึงจะกลับมา”

“กลับมา?”

“ครับ เขาเป็นคนอังกฤษที่เข้ามาทำงานที่นี่ พอมีเงินบ้างเลยเปิดร้านไว้ที่นี่ เขาพูดแบบนั้น...ผมเองก็ไม่ค่อยรู้อะไรหรอกครับ” ครีเดนซ์เม้มปากเรียบ เขามองไปทั่วๆ ยกเว้นมองกลับมาที่เกรฟส์

“ทั้งร้านมีแค่เธอคนเดียวงั้นเหรอ” เกรฟส์ถามพลางแกล้งทำเป็นหยิบเลือกแผ่นเสียง

“ครับ…มีผู้จัดการ แต่วันนี้เวรผมคนเดียว”

เกรฟส์พยักหน้า เขามองไปรอบๆ ร้านและข้างนอกกระจก “แถวนี้มันเงียบ เธอคอยระวังด้วยล่ะ ฉันเดินผ่านมาได้ยินมาว่ามีอะไรไม่ชอบมาพากลอยู่บ้างไม่กี่บล็อกถัดไป” ครีเดนซ์เลิกคิ้วขึ้น

“งั้นเหรอครับ...ผม ผมยังไม่เห็นมีอะไรแถวนี้เลยนะครับ แถวนี้เงียบเป็นปกติอยู่แล้ว ไม่น่ามีอะไรหรอกครับ...ไม่น่านะ” ครีเดนซ์พูดย้ำกับเกรฟส์ แต่เหมือนประโยคสุดท้ายเขาจะย้ำกับตัวเองมากกว่า เกรฟส์ยักไหล่เบาๆ เขาหยิบแผ่นเสียงสองแผ่นที่ครีเดนซ์แนะนำและเดินไปที่เคาน์เตอร์

“ตกลงฉันเอาสองแผ่นนี้แหละ”

“อ่า ห่อของขวัญทั้งสองชิ้นเลยมั้ยครับ” ครีเดนซ์สาวเท้าเดินตามเกรฟส์มาอย่างรีบๆ เขาวิ่งไปข้างหลังเคาน์เตอร์พลางกดเช็คราคาสินค้า

“ห่อแค่แผ่นนั้นพอ แผ่นนั้นสำหรับฉันน่ะ” เกรฟส์ชี้ไปทางแผ่นเสียง ครีเดนซ์พยักหน้าพร้อมกับเตรียมตัวห่อของขวัญให้กับแผ่นเสียงข้างเคาน์เตอร์ เขาก้มลงไปหยิบกระดาษสี เทปและกรรไกรขึ้นมา เกรฟส์สังเกตเห็นรอยบางอย่างใต้แขนเสื้อเชิร์ตของครีเดนซ์ เขาปัดมือเพื่อร่ายมนตร์เบาๆ ให้อุปกรณ์บนโต๊ะตก ครีเดนซ์อุทานพลางก้มลงไปเก็บอย่างลุกลี้ลุกลน ปากพึมพำว่า “ขอโทษครับ” เบาๆ สองสามครั้ง

ทั้งแขนเสื้อและชายเสื้อข้างหลังของครีเดนซ์ขยับเล็กน้อย ทำให้เห็นรอยแผลที่มีเลือดไหลซิบๆ บริเวณข้อมือและแผ่นหลังส่วนที่โผล่มา เกรฟส์มองดูปราดเดียวก็รู้ว่ามันไม่ใช่แผลที่เกิดเพราะอุบัติเหตุหรือจากสิ่งไม่มีชีวิตแน่ๆ มันเป็นแผลจากความจงใจของมนุษย์ บุคลิก ท่าทีเลิ่กลั่กและความพยายามจะปกปิดรอยแผลของครีเดนซ์บ่งบอกให้เห็นว่ามีบางอย่างผิดปกติ แต่ครีเดนซ์เงยหน้ายิ้มให้เกรฟส์ราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น เขาลงมือห่อของขวัญจนเสร็จ ใส่ถุงและยื่นแผ่นเสียงให้เกรฟส์

เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์รับถุงสินค้ามาในมือ เขาปรายตามองใต้แขนเสื้อยาวที่ปิดรอยแผลที่ยังไม่แห้งพลางตวัดนิ้วเบาๆ ในอากาศอย่างรวดเร็ว หากไม่ได้สังเกตดีๆ ก็คงจะไม่เห็น  
ถ้าใครถามว่าเกรฟส์มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับรอยแผลบนมือที่ค่อยจางไปของครีเดนซ์หรือไม่ เขาจะตอบว่าไม่


	3. ผม

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มีพูดถึง domestic abuse นะจ๊ะ

ครีเดนซ์กำลังปิดร้านเหมือนทุกวันที่ผ่านมา ต่างไปแค่วันนี้แทนที่เขาจะรีบกลับบ้านเหมือนทุกครั้งเขากลับเหม่อมองและนึกถึงลูกค้าคนที่ซื้อแผ่นเสียงของ The 1975 และของ Lucy Rose ไป...เป็นลูกค้าที่ประหลาดชะมัด พูดถึงประหลาดแล้ว...เขาก้มลงมองข้อมือของตนเอง เขามั่นใจว่าก่อนหน้านี้แผลบนมือเขายังไม่หายแน่ๆ แต่เมื่อลูกค้าคนนี้กำลังเดินออกไปหลังจากจ่ายเงินเรียบร้อย ครีเดนซ์ก้มลงไปมองที่มือที่รู้สึกร้อนๆ เมื่อครู่กลับพบว่ารอยแผลจากเข็มขัดของเขามันหายไป...ตอนแรกเขาคิดว่าอาการหนาวๆ ร้อนๆ ที่มือเป็นไปเพราะความตื่นเต้น แต่รอยแผลที่หายไปไม่เหลือแม้ร่องรอยแบบนี้มันเหลือเชื่อชะมัด เขาไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเองจนต้องลูบบริเวณที่แผลรอยขีดข่วนเคยอยู่ตั้งแต่ข้อมือจนถึงกลางแขน แต่ไม่...มันไม่รู้สึกอะไรทั้งนั้น เขาลองเอื้อมมือไปแตะบริเวณที่แผ่นหลังของตัวเองแล้วก็รู้สึกหายตื่นตระหนกเมื่อพบว่าแผลบริเวณนั้นยังอยู่ ความรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบเตือนสติว่านี่ไม่ใช่ความฝัน เขาแตะบริเวณแผลนั้นอีกครั้ง ความรู้สึกเจ็บเหล่านี้ถึงมันจะเป็นความทรมานแต่ขณะเดียวกันมันก็เป็นเครื่องหมายว่าเขายังมีชีวิตอยู่เช่นเดียวกัน

นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่เกิดอะไรประหลาดขึ้นในชีวิตของครีเดนซ์ มีหลายครั้งที่เกิดสิ่งประหลาดขึ้นจนเขานับมันเป็นเรื่องบังเอิญหลายๆ อย่างในชีวิต สมัยตอนที่เพิ่งเข้าไฮสคูลใหม่ๆ เขากลับบ้านช้าเพราะไปเล่นบ้านเพื่อนจนมืด แม่ลงโทษด้วยการตัดผมเขาสั้นจนเขาแทบไม่อยากออกจากบ้านในวันต่อมา เขายังจำเสียงหัวเราะของคนอื่นเมื่อเห็นผมเขาได้ เขายังจำช่วงเวลาที่เขาโดดเรียนไปร้องไห้ในห้องน้ำแคบๆ ระหว่างวันได้ วันต่อมาเขาแทบจะไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเองเมื่อผมทรงน่าเกลียดกลับดูยาวขึ้นเล็กน้อย แต่นั่นก็ทำให้แม่โกรธขึ้นกว่าเดิมและโทษกรรมพันธุ์ของเขาอีก แม่ตัดผมเขาอีกครั้ง ครีเดนซ์ยังจำช่วงเวลาที่เขามองกระจกหลังจากที่แม่คว้ากรรไกรตัดกระดาษในห้องนั่งเล่นมาตัดผมเขาและใช้บัตตาเลี่ยนราคาถูกไถผมบริเวณท้ายทอยอย่างไม่สนใจเสียงปรามของแชสติตี้ที่ยืนมองอยู่ริมห้อง

เขามีทรงผมแบบนั้นจนถึงอายุ 18 ตอนนี้แม่ไม่สามารถมายุ่งกับทรงผมเขาได้แล้ว...อีกไม่นานเขาคงจะได้ออกจากบ้าน...แต่เขาเป็นห่วงโมเดสตี้ ถ้าเขาไม่อยู่แล้ว แม่จะทำอะไรกับน้องก็ได้ เชสติตี้ออกไปเรียนมหาวิทยาลัยใกล้ๆ แต่เธอยังกลับมาหาคนที่บ้านบ่อยๆ ครีเดนซ์ไม่คิดว่าเขาจะสามารถต่อมหาวิทยาลัยได้ ถึงแม้คะแนนสอบที่่ค่อนข้างสูง แต่เขาทิ้งโบชัวร์มหาวิทยาลัยและความคิดเรื่องการขอทุนไปหมดเมื่อโมเดสตี้เข้ามาเป็นสมาชิกในบ้าน อย่างน้อยเงินเก็บตอนนี้น่าจะช่วยให้เขาพอออกมาสร้างตัวได้หลังจากออกจากบ้าน แม่จะต้องไม่ยอมแน่ๆ ถ้ารู้ว่าเขาจะพาโมเดสตี้ออกมาอยู่ด้วย

_ ไม่กี่บล็อกถัดไปมีอะไรไม่ชอบมาพากล _ ...ครีเดนซ์หวนนึกถึงประโยคของลูกค้าคนนั้นเมื่อเขาเดินออกจากหลังร้าน เขากระชับกระเป๋าเป้ที่สะพายอยู่ด้วยท่าทีประหม่า ตอนนี้ฟ้ามืดแล้ว แม้ร้านจะปิดตั้งแต่สองทุ่มแต่ช่วงนี้ฟ้ามืดเร็วกว่าปกติ รอบข้างเงียบราวกับมันเป็นเวลาดึก เขาไม่ค่อยแปลกใจนักว่าทำไมถึงไม่ค่อยมีคนเข้าร้าน ดูสิ แม้แต่คนจะผ่านมาแถวนี้ยังไม่ค่อยมีเลย

“ไงครีเดนซ์” เสียงทักจากข้างทางทำให้ครีเดนซ์สะดุ้งเล็กน้อย ชายคนหนึ่งยืนพิงกำแพงราวกับเขามีเวลาทั้งหมดอยู่ในมือ เขาคาบบุหรี่ที่ไม่ได้จุดไว้ในปาก ครีเดนซ์อาจจะตาฝาดแต่เขาเห็นชายคนนี้ดีดมือเบาๆ ก่อนที่บุหรี่จะติดไฟเองโดยไม่ถูกจุด ต้องตาฝาดแน่ๆ…

“สวัสดีครับ” ครีเดนซ์ยิ้มให้กับชายที่เขาไม่รู้ชื่อก่อนจะหลุบตาต่ำมองพื้น ผู้ชายคนนี้มักจะมายืนสูบบุหรี่บริเวณนี้ทุกครั้งเวลาเดิม ซึ่งเป็นเวลาเดียวกับที่ครีเดนซ์กลับบ้านหลังจากเลิกงานแล้ว เขาเคยถามชื่อชายคนนี้หลังจากแนะนำตัวเอง แต่ชายคนนี้แค่บอกว่าเขาเป็นลูกค้าประจำของร้านเหล้าใกล้ๆ และกำลังแวะมาพักสูบบุหรี่อยู่เพราะคู่สนทนาในร้านนั้นพูดมากเกินไป   
“วันนี้กลับช้ากว่าปกติรึเปล่านะ”

“ก็...นิดหน่อยครับ พอดีผมคิดอะไรเพลินๆ น่ะ” ชายคนนั้นพยักหน้าพลางพ่นควันบุหรี่สีเทา เขาหันมามองครีเดนซ์อีกครั้ง ครีเดนซ์ยังคงหลุบตาต่ำ

“เธอรีบกลับบ้านดีกว่า...วันนี้ไม่ค่อยเหมาะกับการเดินเล่นท่ามกลางความมืดเท่าไหร่” ชายคนนั้นยิ้มมุมปากเล็กๆ ก่อนจะเดินเข้าไปในตรอกแคบๆ ข้างเขา ครีเดนซ์ได้แต่ยืนมองร่างที่ค่อยๆ หายไปในเงามืด ทำไมวันนี้ใครๆ ก็เอาแต่พูดให้เขากลับบ้านน่ะ ถ้าคนพวกนี้รู้ว่าที่บ้านเป็นอย่างไรคงจะไม่พูดแบบนี้แน่ๆ

\- - - - - - -

“ครีเดนซ์ ทำไมกลับบ้านช้า” เสียงเรียบๆ ของแม่ดังขึ้นทันทีที่ครีเดนซ์เปิดประตูบ้านเป็นเสียงดังเอี๊ยดอ๊าด เขาชินกับเสียงประตูนี้แล้ว ไม่ว่าจะพยายามเปิดให้มันเงียบเท่าไหร่แต่เสียงนี้ก็ยังดังอยู่ตลอด แม่ยืนเท้าเอวมองอยู่ริมทางเข้าห้องครัว ครีเดนซ์หลุบตาลงมองพื้นโดยอัตโนมัติ

“ขอโทษครับ”

“พึมพำอะไร แม่บอกกี่ครั้งแล้วว่าอย่าพึมพำ!” แม่สาวเท้าอย่างรวดเร็วเข้ามาพร้อมยกมือขึ้น ครีเดนซ์งอตัว แต่ก่อนที่ฝ่ามือของแม่จะสัมผัสโดนเขาเสียงนกหวีดจากกาน้ำในห้องครัวก็ร้องขึ้นมาก่อน แม่ดึงมือกลับมาและหันหลังกลับเดินเข้าห้องครัว ครีเดนซ์รีบก้าวบันไดขึ้นไปยังห้องของตัวเองให้เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เสียงของแมรี่ ลู แบร์โบนดังตามมาจากในห้องครัว  
“แกคงรู้นะว่าคนมาสายก็ต้องอดข้าวน่ะ!” 

แมรี่ ลู แบร์โบนเป็นผู้หญิงฉลาด ไม่อย่างนั้นเธอคงจะไม่สามารถอุปถัมภ์เด็กสามคนให้อยู่ในตระกูลแบร์โบนได้ เด็กทุกคนได้รับการส่งเสียให้อยู่ในโรงเรียน แต่งตัวดี เธอฉลาดพอที่จะไม่ทำให้ใครเห็นแผลที่ซ่อนใต้เสื้อผ้าได้ หรืออย่างน้อยเธอก็คิดอย่างนั้น

เธอเป็นผู้หญิงระเบียบจัดและรักการตรงต่อเวลาเสมอ ก็ถูกแล้วที่ครีเดนซ์จะโดนทำโทษซะบ้าง เด็กคนนั้นอยู่ที่นี่มาเป็นสิบปีแต่ก็ยังมาผิดเวลาเสมอ ถึงจะเป็นแค่ 1 นาที 5 นาที หรือ 10 นาทีก็ตาม…

ครีเดนซ์ไม่เหมือนพี่สาวหรือน้องสาวบุญธรรมของเขา แชสติตี้กับโมเดสตี้เป็นเด็กดี ไม่ว่าเธอจะพูดอย่างไร เด็กสองคนนั้นก็จะเชื่อฟังเสมอ แต่ครีเดนซ์ที่คอยเดินตามกลับมีทีท่าว่าจะเดินไปทางอื่นตลอด แมรี่ส่ายหัว เธอเทน้ำร้อนใส่แก้วชาก่อนจะถือมันไปในห้องนั่งเล่น มือคว้าโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมากดแอพพลิเคชั่นพิมพ์ข้อความ พูดถึงโทรศัพท์...ครีเดนซ์กำลังบ่นว่าอยากได้โทรศัพท์ ถ้าเขาทำตัวเป็นเด็กดีหน่อยเธอก็จะซื้อให้น่ะนะ แต่ดูพฤติกรรมของเขาสิ ยิ่งตอนนี้อายุ 18 แล้ว...ยังดีที่เด็กคนนี้ขี้ขลาดเกินกว่าจะออกไป ต่อให้จะ 18 จะ 20 จะ 30 เขาก็จะต้องอยู่ที่นี่ เธอไม่ได้เสียเงินเลี้ยงดูเด็กคนนี้มาเพื่อให้มันทิ้งไปซะหน่อย อีกอย่างเด็กคนนี้เป็นเด็กพิเศษ…

_ อย่าออกไปนอกบ้านคืนนี้ _

โทรศัพท์ร้องเตือนข้อความเข้า แมรี่สะดุ้งหลังเธอเผลอสัปหงกอยู่บนโซฟา เธออ่านข้อความนั้นช้าๆ พลางกดรีโมตเพื่อเปิดโทรทัศน์ แล้วก็เป็นแบบที่คิด ข้อความที่วิ่งข้างล่างรายการปกติของโทรทัศน์เขียนว่า  _ ‘ข่าวด่วน อุบัติเหตุครั้งใหญ่ยังไม่ทราบรายละเอียดที่ถนน--’ _

แมรี่ ลู แบร์โบนแสยะยิ้ม เธอกดปิดโทรทัศน์และเดินถือแก้วกลับไปในห้องครัว

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เราว่าที่ผมเครเดนซ์เป็นแบบนั้นเป็นเพราะถูกเก็บกด ไม่ได้ใช้เวทมนตร์ด้วยเปล่า ถ้าดูพาราเรลคู่กับแฮร์รี่แล้วแฮร์รี่ก็เคยโดนป้าเพ็ตทูเนียบังคับให้ตัดผมแต่ไม่นานผมก็ขึ้น การที่ผมทรงเห็ดแบบนั้นอาจจะเป็นสัญลักษณ์ว่าใช้เวทมนตร์ไม่ได้ก็ได้นะ  
> ก็หมายความว่า ถ้าแฮกริดไม่มาวันนั้น หรือแฮร์รี่ไม่ได้รับจดหมายจากฮอกวอตส์ แล้วโดนบูลลี่และอบิวส์หนักกว่านี้ จะกลายเป็นออบสคิวเรียลมั้ยอะ ._.
> 
> อา เก็บกดมาก ไม่กล้าทวีต กลัวโดนเพื่อนที่ยังไม่ได้ดูว่า เลยต้องมาบ่นในนี้ แง 555
> 
> (เพิ่งพูดกับพี่ในทวิตว่าสงสารน้องในหนังเลยต้องมาแต่ง au คืนความสุข #ทีมคสค (คืนความสุขให้เครเดนซ์ แบร์โบน)


	4. เผลอ

ยังไม่ทันที่เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์จะวางกุญแจห้องไว้ในที่ใส่กุญแจข้างประตูหลังจากที่เขาก้าวเท้ากลับมาที่อพาร์ตเมนต์เสียงข้อความในโทรศัพท์ก็ดังขึ้นถี่ยิบ ถึงแม้เขาจะบอกคนอื่นหลายครั้งแล้วว่าเขาไม่ชอบใช้โทรศัพท์ติดต่อสื่อสารโดยเฉพาะการส่งข้อความ เขากลอกตานึกถึงคำพูดของโกลด์สตีน ‘ _ เดี๋ยวนี้การส่งข้อความมันเร็วกว่านกฮูกอีกนะเกรฟส์ ยิ่งวิดีโอคอลด้วย _ ’ พูดแบบนี้ก็พนันได้เลยว่าเธอเป็นหนึ่งในกลุ่มพ่อมดและแม่มดในสภาที่ลงชื่อเพิ่มสัญญาณไวไฟในพื้นที่เวทมนตร์ด้วยแน่ๆ...ไม่สิ เป็นตัวตั้งตัวตีซะมากกว่า

_ พิคเคอรี่นัดที่มาคูซาด่วน _

ข้อความสั้นๆ และข้อความอื่นที่คล้ายคลึงกันถูกส่งมาโดยโกลด์สตีนและทีมมือปราบมารคนอื่นๆ เกรฟส์ถอนหายใจก่อนจะหยิบไม้กายสิทธิ์และเสกคาถาหายตัวไปยังหน้าตึกวูลเวิร์ธ คนในสภาที่คุ้นหน้าคนหนึ่งกำลังวิ่งเข้าไปในตัวตึกอย่างแตกตื่น ที่หางตาของเขาเห็นเงาเอลฟ์สองตัวกำลังกระซิบกระซาบกันในมุมมืดและมองไปรอบๆ อย่างหวาดระแวง เมื่อพวกนั้นเห็นเขาจ้องอยู่ก็รีบหายตัวไปอย่างรวดเร็ว เกรฟส์เงยหน้ามองท้องฟ้า  _...หวังว่านี่จะไม่เหมือนเหตุการณ์เมื่อ 15 ปีก่อนอีกนะ _

อะไรบางอย่างผิดปกติไม่เหมือนเหตุการณ์อื่นๆ ที่ผ่านมา เหตุการณ์ใหญ่ที่เกิดจากเวทมนตร์ครั้งล่าสุดที่พวกเขาต้องรับมือคือพวกผู้เสพความตายที่ลี้ภัยมาจากอังกฤษเมื่อไม่กี่ปีก่อน...แต่ครั้งนี้แม้แต่พวกโนแมจก็ดูกระวนกระวาย เกรสฟ์ชำเลืองมองโนแมจคนหนึ่งที่กำลังทำหน้าตาตื่นตระหนกพลางยื่นหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ให้โนแมจอีกคนที่มาด้วยดู การที่พิคเคอรี่นัดเจอทีมมือปราบมารนอกเวลาขนาดนี้อาจจะหมายถึงอะไรบางอย่าง...หรือมันอาจจะเกี่ยวกับกรณีออบสคิวรัส

เกรฟส์ลงลิฟต์ไปยังห้องประชุม เขาเปิดประตูมาเจอโกลด์สตีนและมือปราบมารบางคนนั่งประจำโต๊ะอยู่ก่อนแล้ว แต่ยังไม่มีท่าทีของพิคเคอรี่

“พิคเคอรี่ไปไหนซะล่ะ” เกรสฟ์ถาม เขามองไปรอบๆ ห้อง มือปราบมารคนอื่นๆ ส่ายหัว

“เธอยังไม่มาน่ะ คุยธุระนิดหน่อย นายเห็นข่าวรึยัง” โกลด์สตีนถาม เธอนั่งกอดอกอยู่ริมโต๊ะประชุม เกรสฟ์เดินเข้าไปนั่งเก้าอี้ว่างข้างๆ หล่อน

“ข่าวอะไร?”

“เกิดเหตุตรงที่ที่เราคาดกันว่ามีออบสคิวรัส ฉันบอกแล้วไงว่านายควรซื้อโทรทัศน์หรืออย่างน้อยก็โทรศัพท์ที่เช็คข่าวของพวกโนแมจได้ง่ายๆ น่ะ”

“เกิดเหตุ? ฉันเพิ่งไปแถวนั้นมาวันนี้” เกรฟส์ขมวดคิ้วเป็นปม เขาเพิ่งไปแถวร้านขายแผ่นเสียง...พูดถึงร้านขายแผ่นเสียง เกรฟส์ก้มลงไปมองถุงกระดาษที่บรรจุแผ่นเสียงสองอัน

“นี่ฉันเผลอถือไอ้นี่มางั้นเหรอเนี่ย” เกรฟส์พึมพำพลางมอง ‘ไอ้นี่’ ที่ว่าในมือ เพราะความรีบร้อนมาที่สภาหลังจากได้รับข้อความทำให้เกรฟส์ลืมวางถุงแผ่นเสียงที่ซื้อมาเมื่อตอนเย็น

“นายฟังเพลงของพวกโนแมจด้วยหรอ ฉันนึกว่านายฟังแต่เพลงสถานี WWN ซะอีก” โกลด์สตีนยักคิ้วขี้เล่น เธอคว้าโทรศัพท์พร้อมโชว์เพลย์ลิสต์เพลงมาให้ “เดี๋ยวนี้วงดนตรีพ่อมดและแม่มดนานาชาติลงสตรีมเพลงในแอพแล้วนะ นายน่าจะลองซื้อมาฟังบ้าง”

เกรฟส์มองหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ของโกลด์สตีนก่อนจะถอนหายใจ “ขอบใจโกลด์สตี--”

“ทีน่า บอกแล้วไงว่าเรียกฉันว่าทีน่า”

“ขอบคุณทีน่า แต่ถ้าเธอหวังจะให้ฉันลงชื่อสนับสนุนการติดตั้ง ‘ไวไฟ’ ล่ะก็ฝันไปเถอะ” เกรฟส์ยกมือขึ้นล้อเลียนท่าเครื่องหมายคำพูดพลางกลอกตา ทีน่ากำลังจะสวนกลับเต็มที่ต้องชะงักเมื่อพิคเคอรี่เดินเข้ามาในห้องอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ฉันคิดว่าทุกคนคงจะรู้เรื่องแถวเวสท์ เทนสตรีทกันหมดแล้วสินะ” พิคเคอรี่เดินเข้ามาที่หัวโต๊ะพร้อมกับมองซ้ายขวา ทุกคนพยักหน้า เกรฟส์มองหน้าโกลด์--ทีน่าที่ส่งสัญญาณให้เขาพยักหน้า เขาพยักหน้าตามหล่อนไปโดยในหัวเริ่มไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าใครเป็นหัวหน้าทีมกันแน่

“มีบางอย่างเกิดขึ้นที่นั่น พวกเรามั่นใจว่ามันเป็นออบสคิวรัสแน่ๆ จากคำให้การของ ปีเตอร์ เอลฟ์ที่เพิ่งเลิกงานเดินออกมาจากร้านขายของชำพ่อมดแม่มดเวลาสองทุ่มยี่สิบนาทีเห็นกลุ่มควันสีดำทำลายอาคารเก่าและพื้นถนนตรงกันข้ามเยื้องไปไม่ไกลนักก่อนที่ควันนั้นจะหายไป” ชาร์ล หนึ่งในมือปราบมารอ่านโน้ตในสมุดของเขา คนอื่นในที่ประชุมพยักหน้า

“คนบาดเจ็บล่ะ” เกรฟส์ถาม เขานึกไปถึงชายหนุ่มที่ร้านขายแผ่นเสียงที่เขาลืมชื่อไปแล้ว นั่นน่าจะเป็นเวลาเลิกงานของเด็กคนนั้นพอดี

“เท่าที่เราทราบไม่มี ตัวเอลฟ์เองก็ปลอดภัยดี หลังจากที่เขาเห็นเหตุการณ์ก็รีบใช้คาถาหายตัวออกมา ตอนนี้พวกเอลฟ์กำลังแตกตื่นมาก--”

“เราจะเชื่อเอลฟ์ได้แค่ไหนกันเชียว” เสียงเย้ยหยันของชายคนหนึ่งดังขึ้นที่ปลายโต๊ะอีกด้าน เกรฟส์หันไปมองสมาชิกมือปราบมารอีกคน ทีน่ากัดฟันกรอดจ้องไปที่ชายคนนั้น “ตอนนี้เขาคือพยานคนสำคัญ ถ้าคิดว่ามีพยานคนอื่นอีกก็หามาสิ” 

“หยุดเรื่องนั้นก่อน ตอนนี้ไม่ใช่แม้แต่โลกเวทมนตร์ แต่พวกโนแมจแตกตื่นไปหมด พวกเขาคิดว่ามีการก่อการร้ายเกิดขึ้น” พิคเคอรี่ทุบโต๊ะเบาๆ ให้ทุกคนหันไปฟัง พ่อมดหนุ่มที่นั่งไม่ไกลจากเธอมากพูดต่อ

“ใช่ครับ ตอนนี้ในสื่อออนไลน์ของโลกโนแมจกำลังมีการตั้งคำถามนี้แล้วพยายามจับหาตัวคน แต่กล้องวงจรปิดของพวกเขาจับอะไรไม่ได้มากนัก” 

พิคเคอรี่เม้มปากแน่น เธอหันหน้ามายังเกรฟส์ที่นั่งครุ่นคิดบางอย่างเงียบๆ “คุณคิดว่าควรทำยังไงเพอร์ซิวาล”

“เราควรแบ่งคนไปดูที่เกิดเหตุ อีกทีมไปหาหลักฐานและลบความจำพวกโนแมจที่อาจเห็นอะไรเมื่อคืน ส่วนอีกทีมไปสืบจากพวกเอลฟ์และพ่อมดแม่มดคนอื่นๆ พิคเคอรี่ คุณพอจะคุยกับพวกผู้นำโนแมจได้มั้ย”

“พูดให้ถูกคือฝ่ายนั้นรบเร้าจะคุยกับเราให้เต็มที่เลยต่างหาก ไม่กี่สิบปีหลังจากที่เราเชื่อมความสัมพันธ์กับพวกผู้นำของโนแมจก็เจอเรื่องวุ่นวายแบบนี้เลย ให้ตายเถอะ” พิคเคอรี่เอามือนวดที่สันจมูกเบาๆ เธอหลับตาไม่กี่วินาทีก่อนจะลืมตา “เอาล่ะ พวกคุณแบ่งทีมกัน เดี๋ยวฉันต้องต่อสายไปหาพวกโนแมจก่อน” พิคเคอรี่พูดและเดินออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว 

เกรฟส์ลุกขึ้นยืนจ่ายงานให้กับคนในทีม เขาหันไปหาทีน่า “เธอมากับฉัน เราจะไปเวสท์เทนสตรีท”

ทีน่าพยักหน้ารัวๆ เธอเก็บข้าวของบนโต๊ะประชุมก่อนจะเดินตามเขามา “แต่ก่อนหน้านั้นฉันต้องไปเก็บไอ้นี่ที่อพาร์ตเมนต์ก่อน ฉันเผลอหยิบติดมือมา”

“อ้าว ฉันนึกว่านายจะให้เป็นของขวัญวันเกิดฉันซะอีก เห็นมีห่อของขวัญด้วย”

เกรฟส์หรี่ตามองทีน่าสลับกับแผ่นเสียงที่ห่อของขวัญอยู่ในถุงกระดาษ

“วันนี้วันเกิดเธอ?”

“เปล่า”

เกรฟส์ถอนหายใจ ทีน่าบ่นกระปอดกระแปดขณะพวกเข้าขึ้นลิฟต์ว่าเกรฟส์ควรจะจำวันเกิดของเธอได้แล้วในเมื่อพวกเขาทำงานด้วยกันกันมาตั้งหลายปี เกรฟส์รีบสาวเท้าออกจากตึกวูลเวิร์ธ ทีน่าก้าวเท้าตามมาอย่างรีบๆ

“เดี๋ยวสิ นายยังไม่ได้บอกว่าเราจะไปเจอกันที่ไหน เมื่อไหร่--”

“อีกสิบห้านาที หน้าร้านขายแผ่นเสียงประตูสีเขียวใกล้ๆ กับเวสท์เทนสตรีท”

ทันทีที่เกรฟส์พูดจบเขาก็หายตัวไปทันที   
  


พอร์เพนทีน่า โกลด์สตีนได้แต่มองความว่างเปล่าท่ามกลางความมืดตรงหน้า เธอกลอกตาเบาๆ พลางพึมพำบ่นเพื่อนร่วมงาน

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนแรกว่าจะใช้ประธานมาคูซ่าร่วมสมัยตามเว็บพอตเตอร์มอร์ แต่อยากเห็นผู้นำผู้หญิงบ้าง (แม้จะเป็นเรื่องแต่งก็ตาม ฮิ)


	5. พลาด

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เพิ่งไปฟังคลิปสัมภาษณ์ที่มีเรียกชื่อน้อง ชื่ออ่านว่าครีเดนซ์นี่นา ขอแก้จากที่อ่านเครเดนซ์ตอนแรกนะ :)

ครีเดนซ์ แบร์โบนกำเศษแบงก์และเหรียญที่อยู่ในกระเป๋าเสื้อกันหนาวเล่น เขาเดินออกจากบ้านด้วยความกล้าๆ กลัวๆ ท้องฟ้าเป็นสีดำแทบจะไม่เห็นดาว เสียงดนตรีหรือเสียงผู้คนยังดังเป็นระลอกแต่บางก้าวเดินก็เงียบราวกับบนถนนนี้ไม่มีใครนอกจากเขา หลังจากที่เขาขึ้นไปในห้องนอนเมื่อตอนหัวค่ำแม่ก็ขึ้นมาบอกให้เขาไปซื้อของที่ร้านสะดวกซื้อเพราะโมเดสตี้ลืมซื้อตอนเย็น (เขาแอบใจหายวาบเล็กน้อย นึกว่าแม่จะขึ้นมาคาดโทษที่วันนี้กลับบ้านสายซะอีก) ครีเดนซ์ได้แต่ส่ายหัวในใจ ไม่รู้น้องจะโดนทำโทษหรือเปล่านะ ขอให้อย่าโดนเลย

_ มีอะไรไม่ชอบมาพากลสองสามบล็อกถัดไป _

_ คืนนี้ไม่เหมาะกับการเดินเล่นกลางดึก _

เสียงในความคิดจากคำพูดของชายสองคนเมื่อตอนเย็นแว่วขึ้นมาในหัวครีเดนซ์...ไม่นะ ต้องไม่คิดสิ มันไม่มีอะไรหรอก ถ้ามีอะไรแม่ก็คงบอกเขาไปแล้ว ครีเดนซ์ย่ำเท้าตามทางเดินเรื่อยๆ ด้วยความกล้าจอมปลอม ครีเดนซ์มองทางแยกตรงถนน ร้านสะดวกซื้อที่ใกล้ที่สุดอยู่ใกล้กับย่านที่ลูกค้าของเขาบอกว่าอันตราย...เขายืนคิดอยู่ไม่นานก็ตัดสินใจไปร้านที่อยู่อีกฝั่ง ร้านนี้ต้องเดินผ่านถนนที่ทำงานเขา อย่างน้อยมันอาจจะช่วยให้อุ่นใจขึ้นมากกว่าถนนที่ไม่คุ้น ถึงแม้จะอยู่ไกลกว่านิดหน่อยก็ตาม

เขาไม่รู้ว่ามันเป็นการตัดสินใจเลือกที่พลาดไปหน่อย นั่นจะเป็นจุดเริ่มต้นสำหรับชีวิตวุ่นวายในเวลาต่อมา ถ้าวันนั้นเขาเลือกเดินไปทางที่ใกล้ที่สุด อาจจะไม่เจออะไรแบบนี้ก็ได้

_ แต่ใครจะรู้ล่ะ _

ครีเดนซ์ได้ยินเสียงแว่วบางอย่างอยู่ห่างๆ เมื่อเดินใกล้ขึ้นเสียงนั้นก็ดังเรื่อยๆ ดังจนดูวุ่นวายขึ้นทันที มันเป็นเสียงคุยของคนหลายๆ คนเจี้ยวจ้าว เสียงคนเดิน เสียงกล้องถ่ายรูป เขาชะเง้อมองก็เห็นคนยืนล้อมอาคารหลังเล็กๆ สองสามหลังที่มีรอยดำและคราบเขม่าราวกับมันถูกระเบิดหรือเผาไหม้ กลิ่นไหม้ลอยอยู่ในอากาศ

คนที่ยืนคุยกันหันมาเจอครีเดนซ์ขณะที่เขากำลังยืนตะลึงงันมองภาพบนหน้า แสงเคลื่อนไหวบางอย่างข้างหลังคนกลุ่มนั้นวูบวาบทำให้เงาของพวกเขาปรากฎลงบนอาคารด้านรอบ พอชะเง้อมองจึงรู้ว่ามันเป็นรถตำรวจ มองออกไปใกล้ๆ กันมีรถดับเพลิงจอดอยู่ ชายหนึ่งคนจากในกลุ่มแยกตัวออกมาและเดินมาหาเขา

“นี่ NYPD ว่าไง มาทำอะไรแถวนี้ไอ้หนู” ชายตรงหน้ายกตราตำรวจโชว์อย่างลวกๆ เขาพยายามก้มลงจ้องตาของครีเดนซ์ที่ถูกฮู้ดและผมปิดซ่อนไปส่วนหนึ่ง ครีเดนซ์รีบหลบตาทันที

“เอ่อ...ผม ผมกำลังจะแวะไปซื้อของที่ร้านสะดวกซื้อน่ะฮะ ที่นี่เกิดอะไรขึ้นน่ะ...แก๊สระเบิด?”

“นายไม่ได้ดูข่าวเหรอ แถวนี้ไม่ปลอดภัยนะ กลับบ้านไป” ชายตรงหน้าสะบัดมือไล่ครีเดนซ์ เขามองบรรยากาศโดยรอบอย่างเลิ่กลั่ก...เสียงกล้องกับแฟลช...นักข่าว ตำรวจ นี่ไม่ใช่เหตุการณ์แก๊สระเบิดแล้ว เขามองไปยังซากอาคารรูปทรงน่าสงสาร ถ้าเขาจำไม่ผิดมันเป็นบ้านคน ลูกชายของบ้านนี้เป็นเพื่อนชั้นเดียวกับโมเดสตี้ด้วยมั้ง หวังว่าจะไม่มีใครบาดเจ็บนะ

ครีเดนซ์เดินจากตำรวจหนุ่มคนนั้นมา เขามองไปรอบๆ มีนักข่าวที่เงยหน้ามาสบตากับเขาและทำทีท่าว่าจะเข้ามาหาเขา หล่อนพยักเพยิดให้เพื่อนตากล้องที่ยืนหาวอยู่ข้างๆ เดินตามมา ครีเดนซ์กระชับฮู้ดพลางรีบก้าวเท้าเดินผ่านสถานที่เกิดเหตุไป มือกำเหรียญในกระเป๋าแน่นด้วยความประหม่า  _ มันเกิดเหตุอะไรกันนะ... _

เขาเดินชิดกับร้านขายของชำตรงกันข้ามที่เกิดเหตุ เขามองเห็นจากหางตาว่ามีบางอย่างเคลื่อนไหวอยู่ในเงาร้านนั้นแต่ครีเดนซ์หลับตาครู่หนึ่งและสะกดจิตตัวเองว่ามันเป็นเพียงจิตใจเขาเล่นตลกเท่านั้น ทำไมแม่ต้องให้เขาออกมาซื้อของตอนนี้ด้วยนะ

เขาเดินมาเรื่อยๆ จนถึงร้านที่เขาทำงานพิเศษอยู่ที่นี่ มันถูกปิดเรียบร้อย (แน่ล่ะ ก็เขาเป็นคนปิดเองนี่) บรรยากาศรอบข้างเงียบสงัด ครีเดนซ์สูดหายใจลึกๆ แต่ขณะที่เขาจะก้าวเดินต่อไปก็เกิดเสียงดัง ปัง ขึ้นบริเวณใกล้ๆ ตามด้วยเสียงรองเท้าบู๊ทของใครบางคนกระทบกับพื้น เขาชะงัก พร้อมค่อยๆ หันไปมองต้นเสียงด้านหลัง

ผู้หญิงผมสั้นคนหนึ่งยกมือขึ้นปัดฝุ่นที่มองไม่เห็นบนไหล่ เธอบ่นกระปอดกระแปดพลางใช้ไม้ยาวๆ บางอย่างเขี่ยฝุ่นบนไหล่อีกข้าง ครีเดนซ์จับใจความได้ไม่มากนอกจาก “เกรฟส์….เอาแต่ใจ….ทำงาน” แต่อันที่จริงเขาก็ไม่ได้ให้ความสนใจไปที่สิ่งที่ผู้หญิงคนนี้พูดมากนัก สิ่งที่เขาสนใจจริงๆ คือหล่อนโผล่มาจากไหน ตอนนี้เธอยืนอยู่หน้าร้านของเขา เขาที่ทำงานที่นี่มาหลายเดือนมั่นใจแน่ๆ ว่าที่นี่ไม่มีทางลัดอะไรที่จะให้คนโผล่ออกมาสุ่มสี่สุ่มห้าเช่นนี้

“เอ่อ…” ครีเดนซ์ออกเสียง หันหน้าปะทะกับผู้หญิงคนนั้น แต่เท้าอีกข้างก็ถอยหลังเตรียมวิ่งหากมีอะไรไม่ชอบมาพากล

“หะ” ผู้หญิงคนนั้นอุทาน เธอเงยหน้ามาเจอครีเดนซ์ที่กำลังอ้าปากมองอย่างตกใจ เขาอ้าปากจะพูดแต่ก็กลัวและตื่นเต้นได้แต่ทำปากพะงาบๆ

“เคราเมอร์ลิน! โนแมจ? พลาดอีกแล้ว ทำไมไม่ระวังตัวให้มากกว่านี้นะ” เธอบ่นพึมพำ มือสะบัดไม้บนมือไปมา ครีเดนซ์มองมันอย่างไม่น่าไว้ใจ เธอถืออะไร? อาวุธ? เจ้าไม้สั้นๆ นี้น่ะเหรอ

“เอาเถอะ...เธอเห็นอะไรไม่ชอบมาพากลแถวนี้มั้ย” ผู้หญิงคนนั้นถาม เธอเสียบเจ้าไม้นั่นไว้ในกระเป๋ากางเกงยีนส์ด้วยท่าทางทะมัดทะแมงพร้อมกับยิ้มน้อยๆ ครีเดนซ์ยังคงไม่ไว้ใจ เขาถอยหลังไปก้าวหนึ่ง

“เอ่อ...มีระเบิดหรืออะไรสักอย่างตรงบล็อกโน้น” เขาพูดเสียงสั่นพลางถอยหลังไปอีกก้าว

“ไมต้องกลัวนะ ฉันไม่ทำอะไรหรอก แค่มาถามอะไรนิดหน่อยนะ”

“ผม ผมไม่รู้อะไรเลย มาถึงมันก็เป็นแบบนี้แล้ว” ครีเดนซ์ถอยหนีผู้หญิงคนนั้นไปอีกก้าวหนึ่ง เขาคิดว่าถ้าผู้หญิงคนนั้นเผลอเมื่อไหร่เขาจะหันหลังก้าวหนีไปทันที

“ใจเย็นๆ น่า ข่าวบอกว่าเจอคนร้ายหรือยัง” ผู้หญิงคนนั้นยังคงถามต่อ เธอก้าวเท้ามาหาเขาก้าวหนึ่ง

“มะ ไม่รู้ ผมไม่ได้ดูโทรทัศน์ ไม่มีโทรศัพท์เช็กด้วย” ครีเดนซ์ส่ายหัว เขาเงยหน้ามองผู้หญิงตรงหน้า

“เชอะ...เจอพวกโลว์เทคอีกแล้ว” ทันทีที่ผู้หญิงตรงหน้ากลอกตาบ่นเบาๆ กับตัวเอง ครีเดนซ์ก็หันหลังก่อนที่เขาจะวิ่ง  
  


ยังไม่ทันที่ครีเดนซ์จะวิ่งไปได้ไกลเท่าไหร่...อันที่จริงเขายังไม่ได้วิ่งเลยด้วยซ้ำ ก็เกิดเสียงดัง ปัง ขึ้นอีกครั้งตรงหน้าของเขา อยู่ๆ ก็มีอะไรบางอย่างบังทางของเขา เสียงรองเท้ากระทบกับพื้นดังขึ้น เขาไม่รู้ว่าผู้หญิงคนนั้นทำอะไร เขาหันหลังไปมองเธอ แต่เธอกลับหยุดยืนเฉยๆ และยักไหล่

“มาจนได้สิน่า นายช้าไป 5 นาทีนะเกรฟส์”

ครีเดนซ์หันหลังกลับมามอง สิ่งที่บังเขาไว้ไม่ให้เห็นข้างหน้าไม่ใช่สิ่งของแต่เป็นคนที่สูงไล่เลี่ยกับเขา อยู่ๆ คนคนนี้ก็ปรากฎตัวอย่างไม่ให้สุ้มให้เสียงหรือไม่มีแม้แต่ทีท่าว่าเขาโผล่มาจากไหน เขายืนใกล้จนครีเดนซ์ได้กลิ่นน้ำหอมอ่อนๆ จากตัว ครีเดนซ์ถอยหลังมาหนึ่งก้าวและมองคนตรงหน้า...คนนี้นี่มัน…

“คุณ…”

เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์มองหน้าของพนักงานหนุ่มที่เจอเมื่อตอนเย็น เขามองไปยังพอร์เพนทีน่าทียืนเท้าเอวมองอย่างสนใจ เขาจับไหล่ของเด็กหนุ่มเบาๆ แล้วผลักเบาๆ ให้ออกไปจากทาง

“ฮะฮะ เช็กนาฬิกาเธออีกทีโกลด์สตีน ฉันมาตรงเวลา แล้วนี่…?” เกรฟส์ชี้ไปยังเด็กหนุ่มที่มองทีน่าสลับกับเกรฟส์อย่างตะลึง

ครีเดนซ์ แบร์โบนมองเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้าอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ ระหว่างที่เขามองสองคนตรงหน้าสลับกัน สายตาของเขาก็เลื่อนมองไปยังมือของลูกค้าคนเมื่อตอนเย็น ในมือของคนๆ นั้นก็มีไม้ที่รูปร่างคล้ายกับไม้ของผู้หญิงคนนั้นเหมือนกัน ชายคนนั้นสังเกตสายตาของเขา เขาเลิกคิ้วมองครีเดนซ์กลับ มือก็ขยับและเก็บไม้นั้นไว้ที่กระเป๋ากางเกงด้านหลัง

_ นี่มันเกิดอะไรขึ้นกันแน่ _


	6. พบ

เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์มองชายหนุ่มที่เจอหน้าเมื่อตอนเย็น เขาแอบมองด้วยความโล่งอกเล็กน้อย ตอนที่ได้ยินว่าแถวนี้มีเหตุระเบิดเขาแอบเป็นกังวลว่าคนคนนี้จะทำอะไรทะเล่อทะล่าให้ตัวเองตกกระไดพลอยโจนไปกับเหตุการณ์เมื่อตอนหัวค่ำได้ แต่มองดูสภาพแล้วเขาดูจะไม่เกี่ยวข้องอะไรกับเหตุการณ์นั้น

“ดึกป่านนี้ทำไมยังไม่กลับบ้านกลับช่องอีก” เกรฟส์บ่นห้วนๆ ใส่ชายหนุ่ม...ที่เขาลืมชื่อไปแล้ว

“เอ่อ ผมกลับบ้านไปแล้วแต่แม่ให้ออกมาซื้อของนิดหน่อย ไม่รู้ว่าแถวนี้เกิดเหตุอะไรขึ้นด้วย” ชายหนุ่มคนนั้นก้มหน้าพูดแก้ตัวรัวๆ ราวกับเขากลัวว่าเกรฟส์จะพูดขัดและห้ามเขาพูดวินาทีใดก็ได้

ว่าแต่...ต้องเป็นแม่ประเภทไหนกันถึงให้ลูกออกมาซื้อของตอนที่เกิดเรื่องแบบนี้? หรือหล่อนก็ไม่รู้เรื่องเหมือนกัน?

“นายสองคนรู้จักกันด้วยหรอ” ทีน่าเลิกคิ้ว หล่อนคงคิดว่าทำไมพ่อมดอย่างเกรฟส์ที่สุงสิงแต่กับโลกผู้มีเวทมนตร์ถึงมาสนใจเด็กโนแมจ

“เปล่า” เกรฟส์ปฏิเสธ แต่ในเวลาเดียวกันเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นก็พูดแทรกขึ้นทันที แม้จะด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ไม่มั่นใจนักก็ตาม

“เอ่อ...เราเจอกันเมื่อตอนเย็นที่นี่ค..ครับ ผมทำงานที่นี่” ชายหนุ่มชี้ไปที่ป้ายร้านขายแผ่นเสียง มืออีกข้างซ่อนอยู่ในกระเป๋าเสื้อกันหนาวราวกับว่าเขาไม่รู้ว่าจะทำอะไรกับมัน ตามองไปทุกที่ยกเว้นที่ทีน่ากับเกรฟส์

“อ้ออออ” ทีน่าลากเสียงยาวพลางปรายตามองเกรสฟ์ราวกับจะพูดว่า ‘ _นี่เป็นที่มาของเจ้าแผ่นเสียงห่อของขวัญนั่นสินะ_ ’ แม้เกรฟส์จะไม่ค่อยเปิดเผยเรื่องส่วนตัวที่ทำงานแต่เธอก็ทำงานกับเขามานานมากพอจะรู้ว่าเกรฟส์สนใจอะไร...เธอคงจะคิดว่าเกรฟส์สนใจชายหนุ่มมากกว่าจะคิดว่าเขาไปทำงานสินะ เกรฟส์ปรายตาคาดโทษเด็กคนนั้นเงียบๆ แต่เขาก็หันไปมองทางอื่นเมื่อหันไปเจอชายหนุ่มทำหน้ารู้สึกผิดราวกับมันเป็นเรื่องใหญ่โตมากเมื่อเห็นเกรฟส์ทำหน้าไม่พอใจ

“ก็แบบนั้นแหละ” เกรฟส์พูด “ฉันจะเข้าไปถามเรื่องออบสคิวรัสนิดหน่อยแต่เหมือนเด็กคนนี้จะไม่รู้อะไรเลย”

“เฮ้ นายพูดเรื่องนี้ต่อหน้าโนแมจได้ยังไง” ทีน่าทำตาโตพร้อมกับเดินเข้ามาใช้ศอกแทงที่ลำตัวเกรฟส์เบาๆ (แต่เขาไม่คิดว่ามันเบาเท่าไหร่…)

“ยังไงก็ต้องเสกคาถาลบความจำอยู่ดีนี่” เกรฟส์ยักไหล่ สายตามองไปที่ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าพร้อมกับหยิบไม้กายสิทธิ์ในกระเป๋ากางเกง

“คาถา...ลบความจำ? พวกคุณหมายถึงอะไร” ชายหนุ่มร้านขายแผ่นเสียงถามด้วยเสียงสั่นเครือ เขามองเกรฟส์สลับกับทีน่าอย่างกังวลใจ

“ไม่เป็นไรนะเด็กน้อย อย่างน้อยเราก็ควรจะคุยกันก่อนดีกว่า” ทีน่าพูดขึ้น เธอพยักหน้ากับตัวเองและส่งแววตาอ่อนโยนให้ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าแต่ชายหนุ่มคนนั้นแววตาเป็นประกายแข็งกร้าวเมื่อได้ยินคำพูดของทีน่า

“ผมไม่ใช่เด็กอีกแล้ว! และผมไม่เกี่ยวข้องอะไรกับพวกคุณทั้งนั้น ออบสคิวรัสอะไรก็ไม่รู้จัก” ทันทีที่พูดจบเขาก็หันหลังวิ่งไปอีกทาง ทีน่าหันมาเลิกคิ้วมองเกรฟส์เป็นเชิงถามว่า เราควรตามเขาไปมั้ย แต่เกรฟส์ส่ายหน้า

“เรื่องนี้เดี๋ยวค่อยจัดการก็ได้...ดูท่าเด็กคนนั้นไม่น่าจะปากโป้งบอกใครเท่าไหร่ ถึงบอกไปก็คงไม่มีใครเชื่อ”

ทีน่ายิ้มมุมปากน้อยๆ เหมือนกำลังคิดอะไรบางอย่าง เธอหันหน้ามาทางเกรฟส์ “ว่าแต่...ยังเด็กอยู่เลยนะ”

เกรฟส์กลอกตา “ฉันเข้าไปตั้งใจจะถามเรื่องออบสคิวรัสจริงๆ…”

“อื้มๆ บอสว่าไงก็ว่าตามแหละ” ทีน่ายักคิ้วขี้เล่นก่อนจะปรับตัวเองเข้าโหมดจริงจัง “เราลองไปดูที่ที่เกิดเหตุก่อนมั้ย”

เกรฟส์พยักหน้า ทันทีที่พวกเขาตกลงกันก็เดินมุ่งหน้าไปยังบริเวณอาคารตรงข้ามรานขายของชำเวทมนตร์ที่เกิดเหตุโดยไม่รู้ว่ามีเงาของชายหนุ่มเมื่อครู่แอบมองอยู่ที่ตรอกมืดใกล้ๆ พร้อมกับแอบเดินตามเขาสองคนไปอย่างเงียบๆ  
  


เกรฟส์และทีน่าแอบย่องเข้าไปในที่เกิดเหตุเมื่อพวกโนแมจเผลอ ในอาคารไม่มีหลักฐานว่ามีสิ่งมีชีวิตอื่นๆ อยู่แล้ว ฝุ่นสีดำและเศษซากไหม้บางอย่างตลบอบอวล ตามพื้นมีเศษซากของเพดานและเสาที่หักพังราวกับมีอะไรบางอย่างมาทำลายจนมันแตกหักตกลงมา

“ดูเหมือนว่าคนที่อาศัยอยู่ในบ้านหลังนี้จะบาดเจ็บกันส่วนหนึ่ง กำลังรักษาอยู่ที่โรงพยาบาลใกล้ๆ แต่มีครอบครัวหนึ่งที่เสียชีวิตกันทั้งครอบครัว…” ทีน่าหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาอ่านข่าวที่โนแมจเขียนเกี่ยวกับเหตุการณ์เมื่อหัวค่ำ “รู้สึกครอบครัวที่ว่าจะอยู่ชั้นบน”

ทันทีที่เกรฟส์ได้ยินเขาก็มองหาบันไดเพื่อขึ้นไปด้านบน ดูเหมือนไฟฟ้าจะไม่ทำงานทำให้รอบข้างมืดไปหมด อาจจะเป็นเหตุผลว่าทำไมพวกตำรวจโนแมจถึงไม่สามารถทำงานสืบสวนของพวกเขาได้ แต่ถ้าปล่อยให้ถึงตอนเช้าหลักฐานจะเป็นอย่างไรบ้างก็ไม่รู้ เกรฟส์เสกคาถาลูมอสพลางมองไปรอบๆ ดูเหมือนชั้นนี้จะได้รับผลกระทบมากสุดจากแรง...ระเบิดหรืออะไรสักอย่าง ถึงทุกคนจะมั่นใจว่ามันเป็นออบสคิวรัสแต่เกรฟส์ก็ยังไม่ปักใจเชื่อ ข่าวลือเรื่องออบสคิวรัสหนาหูไปหมดถึงจะมีคนบอกว่ามันไม่เกิดกรณีออบสคิวรัสมานานแล้ว

ทีน่าถือไม้กายสิทธิ์ที่ส่องแสงตามขึ้นมา เธอตรงมาที่ที่เกรฟส์ยืนอยู่ก่อนจะเดินตรงไปต่อยังห้องครัว แต่ยังไม่ทันที่เธอจะเดินถึงห้องครัว แสงสว่างจากไม้กายสิทธิ์ของทีน่าทอดยาวไปถึงในตัวห้องครัว เกรฟส์มองตามไปและต้องหยุดชะงักเมื่อเขาเห็นเด็กผู้ชายวัยไม่กี่สิบขวบนั่งขดตัวอยู่ระหว่างเคาท์เตอร์ในห้องครัวกับซากตู้เย็นท่ามกลางความมืด

“ทีน่า!” เกรฟส์ตะโกนเตือนทีน่าทำให้เธอหยุดชะงักก่อนจะถึงประตูห้องครัว เธอหันไปมองเกรฟส์ก่อนจะหันกลับอย่างรวดเร็วเพื่อมองว่าสายตาของเขากำลังจ้องมองอะไร เธออุทานเมื่อเห็นเด็กชายที่กำลังนั่งตัวสั่นอยู่ในห้องครัว

“ให้ตายเถอะ เด็กคนนี้อยู่ตรงนี้นานแค่ไหนแล้วเนี่ย”

“ไหนเธอบอกว่าครอบครัวนี้เสียชีวิตกันทั้งหมด” เกรฟส์ขมวดคิ้ว...แล้วด้วยพลังขนาดนี้ เป็นไปไม่ได้ที่คนที่นั่งอยู่ในห้องครัวจะปลอดภัย ไม่ว่าซอกเล็กๆ ที่เด็กคนนั้นซุกตัวอยู่จะเล็กแค่ไหนก็ตาม

“เด็กน้อย...เกิดอะไรขึ้นเหรอ ทำไมเธอมานั่งอยู่ตรงนี้” ทีน่าหันไปถามเด็กชายที่ยังคงเนื้อตัวสั่นเทาและไม่ขยับตัวออกมาจากบริเวณนั้น

“ผม...ผม พ่อ แม่...ผมทำมัน” เด็กคนนั้นมองที่ฝ่ามือตัวเอง ดวงตารื้นด้วยน้ำตาราวกับมันจะพรั่งพรูมาเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้ ทีน่ากับเกรฟส์มองหน้ากัน ทีน่าพยักหน้าเสนอตัวเดินเข้าไปในห้องครัว

“หนูทำอะไรเหรอ...ออกมาจากตรงนั้นก่อนดีกว่ามั้ย เมื่อกี้คุณตำรวจที่เดินผ่านมาไม่เจอหนูเหรอ”

“ผมซ่อน…’เขา’ บอกให้ผมซ่อนจนกว่าทุกอย่างจะกลายเป็นฝุ่น ก่อนทุกอย่างจะด..ดำมืด”

“เขา?” ทีน่าทวนคำ

“ผมไม่ออกไป!! ถ้าผมออกไปทุกคนจะรู้ว่าผมเป็นเด็กไม่ดี ผมต้องถูกทำโทษ!” เด็กคนนั้นส่ายหัวแรงและพยายามกอดตัวเองด้วยแขนเรียวเล็กและบอบช้ำ เกรฟส์มองไปที่แขนของเด็กชาย...มันเหมือนกับแขนของชายหนุ่มที่เขาเจอเมื่อตอนเย็น รอยแผลของการถูกทุบตี

“โทมัส! เกิดอะไรขึ้น” เสียงของชายคนหนึ่งดังขึ้นจากทางเข้าห้อง เกรฟส์หันไปมองก็พบกับชายหนุ่มที่เพิ่งคิดถึงเมื่อครู่ เขารีบสาวเท้ามายังทีน่าและเกรฟส์ “พวกคุณทำอะไรเด็กคนนี้”

“เฮ้ พวกเราไม่ได้ทำอะไรนะ มาถึงเด็กคนนี้ก็เป็นแบบนี้แล้ว!” ทีน่าหันไปแก้ตัวอย่างหัวเสีย เกรฟส์แค่มองตามชายหนุ่มคนนั้นอย่างเงียบๆ

“พี่ครีเดนซ์...ช่วยผมด้วย” เด็กชายคนนั้น...โทมัสเนื้อตัวสั่นเทาขยับตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อยและเอื้อมมือหาครีเดนซ์ ( _อ้อ ชื่อครีเดนซ์สินะ_ เกรฟส์คิดในใจ) ครีเดนซ์ย่อตัวและนั่งลงอยู่ในระดับสายตาเดียวกับโทมัส เขาเอื้อมมือให้เด็กชายอายุน้อยกว่าจับมือ “ไม่เป็นไรนะ...มันเกิดอะไรขึ้นเหรอ”

“ผม...ผมฆ่าพ่อกับแม่” โทมัสพูดเสียงสั่นพลางจับมือครีเดนซ์แน่น เกรฟส์มองหน้าทีน่า ทีน่าพยักหน้าและขยับปากเป็นคำว่า ‘ออบสคิวเรียล?’ เกรฟส์ไม่อยากจะเชื่อแต่จากหลักฐานทั้งหมดดูเหมือนจะใช่

“ชู่วว ถ้าบอกคนพวกนี้ก็แย่สิโทมัส” เสียงของใครบางคนดังขึ้นจากข้างหลัง เงาของชายคนหนึ่งปรากฎขึ้นที่หัวบันได ชายคนนั้นค่อยๆ เดินมาจนหยุดอยู่ห่างกับเกรฟส์ไม่กี่ก้าว แสงสว่างจากไม้กายสิทธิ์ของเกรฟส์เผยให้เห็นหน้าของชายคนนั้น

ทีน่ามองไปที่ใบหน้าของชายคนนั้น...ใบหน้าของชายที่ปรากฎในหน้าหนังสือพิมพ์ของผู้มีเวทมนตร์ ใบหน้าที่เป็นที่โจษจัณฑ์ของเหล่าพ่อมดแม่มด

“กรินเดลวัลด์!!”

กรินเดลวัลด์ค่อยๆ แสยะยิ้มที่ดูร้ายกาจขึ้นก่อนจะมองไปทางครีเดนซ์

“ครีเดนซ์...ฉันบอกแล้วไงว่าคืนนี้ไม่เหมาะกับการเดินเล่นท่ามกลางความมืด”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ไม่ได้โพสต์หลายวันเลย พอดีติดซีรีย์เกาหลี 55555 ความยาวตอนนึงประมาณนี้กำลังโอเคหรือสั้นไปรึเปล่าหว่า


	7. พา

“ครีเดนซ์...ฉันบอกแล้วไงว่าคืนนี้ไม่เหมาะกับการเดินเล่นท่ามกลางความมืด”

เสียงของชายคนหนึ่งดังขึ้นเดินเข้ามาในห้องท่ามกลางความตกใจของชายหญิงที่บุกเข้ามาในบ้านของโทมัส ครีเดนซ์จับมือโทมัสแน่นและพยายามเข้าไปใกล้ช่องว่างแคบๆ นั้นมากขึ้น แม้เขาจะตัวใหญ่เกินกว่าจะเข้าไปได้ โทมัสชะเง้อมองไปที่ชายคนนั้นอย่างกล้าๆ กลัวๆ ราวกับว่าเขาลังเลว่าจะเดินออกไปหาชายที่ชื่อกรินเดลวัลด์คนนี้ดีหรือไม่ ครีเดนซ์มองใบหน้าของคนๆ นั้นให้ชัดเจนขึ้น รอยยิ้มมุมปากท่าทางราวกับเขามีมุขตลกในใจตลอดเวลา กับแววตาที่ดูไม่ออกว่ากำลังคิดอะไรอยู่กันแน่ กับคำพูดเมื่อกี้...เขาคือชายคนที่มักจะทักทายครีเดนซ์บ่อยๆ เวลาครีเดนซ์เลิกงานกลับบ้านแต่ดูท่าทางคนแปลกหน้าสองคนที่เข้ามาในบ้านของโทมัสจะรู้จักผู้ชายคนนี้ด้วย ชายคนที่เคยเข้ามาซื้อแผ่นเสียงก้าวเท้าบังทางผู้หญิงอีกคนและทางเข้าห้องครัวซึ่งครีเดนซ์และโทมัสกำลังนั่งอยู่บนพื้น

“อย่าบังทางดีกว่าเกรฟส์ นายก็รู้ว่าฉันมีพลังมากแค่ไหน” กรินเดลวัลด์ยิ้มมุมปาก แต่เกรฟส์  _ (นั่นชื่อของเขาสินะ ครีเดนซ์แอบท่องในใจเบาๆ)  _ ที่ครีเดนซ์เห็นแค่แผ่นหลังยังคงยืนอยู่อย่างนั้น เขาไม่รู้ว่าสีหน้าของเกรฟส์เป็นอย่างไร

“เวลาก็ผ่านมาสักพักแล้ว พลังฉันไม่เหมือนเมื่อก่อนแล้ว อีกอย่างฉันไม่ได้มาแค่คนเดียว” 

กรินเดลวัลด์เลิกคิ้วมองด้านหลังของเกรฟส์ เขาสบตากับครีเดนซ์อีกครั้ง ครีเดนซ์รีบหลุบตาต่ำ เขากลับไปมองโทมัสในเงามืดที่ยังคงบีบมือครีเดนซ์แน่น ครีเดนซ์เอื้อมือไปลูบมือเขาเบาๆ ถ้าหากเพ่งความสนใจให้ดีจะได้ยินเสียงหายใจของเด็กน้อยคนนี้เป็นเสียงสะอื้น

“ไม่เป็นไรนะโทมัส พี่จะไม่ให้พวกเขาทำอะไรเธอหรอก พี่สัญญา” ครีเดนซ์พูดเสียงเบาๆ ให้โทมัสได้ยิน แต่ท่ามกลางความเงียบเช่นนี้เสียงของครีเดนซ์ดังไปถึงคนอื่นๆ กรินเดลวัลด์ที่ได้ยินก้าวเท้าเข้ามาใกล้เรื่อยๆ

“อย่างนี้ก็ไม่ดีสิครีเดนซ์ สัญญาที่รักษาไม่ได้...มันร้ายแรงพอๆ กับคำสาปเลยรู้มั้ย” กรินเดลวัลด์พูดพลางหยิบบางอย่างออกมาจากกระเป๋าแต่เกรฟส์ที่ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นสะบัดไม้กายสิทธิ์...ครีเดนซ์คิดว่ามันคือไม้กายสิทธิ์นะ ถึงเขาจะไม่อยากจะเชื่อสายตาตัวเองว่าเวทมนตร์มีจริงก็ตาม

เกรฟส์สะบัดไม้กายสิทธิ์ราวกับเขากำลังฟาดแส้ลงไปบนอากาศ แสงสีเขียวสว่างวาบขึ้นไปยังกรินเดลวัลด์ เขาดูตกใจเพียงแค่ไม่กี่วินาทีเท่านั้น รอยยิ้มที่ดุร้ายปรากฎให้เห็นอีกครั้ง เขาชูไม้กายสิทธิ์ของตัวเองขึ้น ก่อนที่จะเกิดแสงสว่างขึ้นทั่วบริเวณนั้น ครีเดนซ์หลับตาแน่นเมื่อเขารู้สึกว่าแสงสว่างนั้นมันสว่างราวกับจะทำลายทุกอย่างด้วยแสงนั้น

เมื่อเขาลืมตาขึ้นเขาก็รู้สึกได้ถึงความรู้สึกว่างเปล่าจากมืออุ่นๆ ที่เคยจับ ตอนนี้ไม่มีมือของโทมัสให้จับอีกแล้ว เด็กเล็กๆ ที่ซ่อนอยู่ในช่องว่างระหว่างเคาท์เตอร์กับตู้เย็นไม่อยู่ตรงนั้นอีกต่อไปแล้ว

เมื่อเขาหันหลังกลับไป ที่ๆ ชายชื่อกรินเดลวัลด์เคยยืนอยู่ก็ไม่มีใครอีกต่อไป เหลือเพียงเกรฟส์กับผู้หญิงอีกคนเพียงเท่านั้น

  
“โทมัส…? ครีเดนซ์ส่งเสียงเรียกแผ่วๆ ไปทั่วบริเวณแต่ก็ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับกลับมา ในห้องที่เต็มไปด้วยกลิ่นควัน ฝุ่นผงและกลิ่นไหม้มีเพียงเสียงลมที่ลอดผ่านรูโหว่ตามกำแพงและหน้าต่างที่บานพับได้หายไปแล้ว ครีเดนซ์ไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น เขายังคงคุกเข่าอยู่กับพื้นในท่าเดิม เมื่อได้ยินเสียงคนสบถเบาๆ ผู้หญิงคนดังกล่าวลงไปนั่งคุกเข่าอยู่กับพื้น หล่อนกุมสีข้างของตัวเองเบาๆ บริเวณใบหน้าของเกรฟส์ก็มีเลือดไหลซิบๆ ราวกับมีใครโจมตีพวกเขาเมื่อครู่

“ทีน่าเป็นไงบ้าง”

“น่าจะแค่ฟกช้ำนะ แต่มันเจ็บเป็นบ้าเลย ทำไมกรินเดลวัลด์ถึงมาอยู่ที่นี่ แล้วเขาพาเด็กคนนั้นหายไปไหน” ทีน่า ผู้หญิงคนนั้นยังคงกุมสีข้างของตัวเองอยู่ เธอค่อยๆ ลุกขึ้นมาปัดฝุ่นผงบนเสื้อผ้า เกรฟส์ยืนดูเธออยู่ใกล้ๆ เมื่อแน่ใจว่าเธอไม่เป็นอะไรมากเขาก็มุ่งมั่นสาวเท้าเข้ามาหาครีเดนซ์อย่างรีบเร่ง 

“เธอ...เป็นอะไรกับกรินเดลวัลด์ เขาหายไปไหน” สายตาเย็นชาของคนตรงหน้าก้มลงมองครีเดนซ์ ครีเดนซ์มองไปที่หว่างคิ้วของคนตรงหน้าแทนที่จะมองตาด้วยความกลัว มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น กรินเดลวัลด์เป็นใคร แล้วคนเหล่านี้เป็นใคร โทมัสหายไปไหน

“ผมไม่รู้…” ครีเดนซ์พูดผ่านริมฝีปากที่แห้งผาก เสียงของเขาแผ่วจนราวกับการพูดครั้งนี้ได้ใช้ลมหายใจและพลังมากเกินกว่าปกติ

ไม่ทันที่ครีเดนซ์จะพูดอะไรต่อ หรือถามคำถามกลับ เกรฟส์ยื่นมือของเขามารวบข้อมือทั้งสองของครีเดนซ์ไว้ ครีเดนซ์พยายามดิ้นให้หลุดแต่ก็ไม่หลุด ทีน่าเดินเข้ามาใกล้และมองหน้าเขา

“ขอโทษนะ ครีเดนซ์ใช่มั้ย ดูเหมือนเราจะต้องสอบปากคำเธอหน่อยแล้วแหละ”

  
“ช่วยบอกฉันทีทำไมเราถึงพาเด็กคนนี้มาที่นี่” เกรฟส์ที่เดินตามหลังครีเดนซ์อยู่พูดขึ้น ครีเดนซ์มองเลิ่กลั่กระหว่างคนทั้งสอง ตอนนี้สองคนนี้เดินประกบเขาเป็นแซนด์วิชขึ้นไปยังตึกเก่าๆ ตึกหนึ่งที่ดูเป็นอพาร์ตเมนต์ที่ไหนสักแห่ง ก่อนหน้านี้เมื่อเขาได้ยินคำว่าสอบปากคำ ครีเดนซ์พยายามสะบัดตัวให้หลุดออกจากมือของชายคนข้างหลังแต่กลับรู้สึกอะไรเย็นๆ ที่ข้อมือแทน เมื่อเขารู้สึกตัวอีกทีเกรฟส์ก็ไม่ได้จับมือเขาอีกต่อไปแล้ว แต่เขากลับถูกพันธนาการด้วยอะไรบางอย่างที่มองไม่เห็นแทนจนถึงตอนนี้...เวทมนตร์มันมีจริงๆ ด้วยเหรอ ครีเดนซ์มัวแต่ครุ่นคิดจนไม่ได้สนใจที่เกรฟส์เรียกเขาว่า ‘เด็กคนนี้’ เขาไม่ชอบให้ใครเรียกว่าเด็ก...มันดูเหมือนกับเขายังไม่โตพอที่จะช่วยเหลือตัวเองได้

“ถ้าขืนเราไปที่สภาตอนนี้คงไม่ได้อะไรจากเขามากนักหรอก ขั้นตอนยุ่งยากแถมพวกมือปราบมารคนอื่นๆ จะทำอะไรก็ไม่รู้ ในทีมเราเองก็มีพวกเหยียดโนแมจตั้งหลายคน” ทีน่าพูดพร้อมกับหยิบกุญแจขึ้นมาไขประตู เป็นแม่มดยังต้องใช้กุญแจไขอีกหรอ ไม่มีเวทมนตร์ป้องกันขโมยอะไรแบบนี้หรือไงนะ

ภาพเบื้องหลังประตูไม่ได้เป็นแบบที่ครีเดนซ์คิด ทันทีที่ประตูเปิดออกภาพตรงหน้าคือบ้านที่ดูอบอุ่นและดูราวกับเป็นภาพที่ปรากฏให้เห็นแค่ในหนังสือนิทานหรือนิยายประโลมโลกเท่านั้น ครีเดนซ์นึกว่าบ้านแบบนี้มีแค่ในนิยาย ห้องรับแขกกับโซฟาที่ดูอบอุ่น ต้อนรับแขกสมกับชื่อของมัน ไม่เหมือนห้องรับแขกหรือห้องนั่งเล่นที่บ้านของเขาซึ่งไม่เคยทำงานสมกับชื่อมันเลยสักครั้ง ไม่ว่าห้องไหนในบ้านก็ดูเป็นคุกไปหมด

มือของคนข้างหลังดันให้เขานั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ในห้องรับแขก เบาะของมันนิ่มและดูมีราคา ไม่เหมือนกับเก้าอี้ไม้เก่าๆ ที่บ้าน ครีเดนซ์รู้สึกถึงอารมณ์ที่แปรปรวนและน้ำตาที่พร้อมจะไหลออกมาเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้แต่เขาก็พยายามเก็บมันไว้ แม้สองคนนี้จะเป็นคนแปลกหน้าแต่เขาก็ไม่ต้องการให้ใครมาดูถูกเขาเพราะเห็นเขาร้องไห้แค่ได้นั่งในเก้าอี้นิ่มๆ หรอก

ทีน่าเดินจากไปบริเวณบางอย่างที่เขาเดาว่าเป็นห้องครัวเมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงเครื่องครัวและเสียงจุดไฟดังขึ้น ครีเดนซ์ยังคงมองไปรอบๆ ห้องด้วยความตื่นเต้น เมื่อสายตาเขาปะทะกับเกรฟส์ที่จ้องเขาไม่หยุดตั้งแต่ที่มาถึงที่นี่ มือที่ถูกพันธนาการด้วยอะไรที่มองไม่เห็นยังคงไขว้หลังอยู่ทำให้เขาขยับตัวลำบาก แต่เขาก็พยายามนั่งหลังตรงขึ้นและมองไปที่หว่างคิ้วที่ขมวดเป็นปมของชายที่ืยืนอยู่

“ฉันจะถามอีกครั้ง เธอเป็นอะไรกับกรินเดลวัลด์”

“ผ..ผมไม่ได้เป็นอะไรทั้งนั้น”

“แต่เธอรู้จักเขา! และดูเขาก็รู้จักเธอด้วยนะ” เกรฟส์ยืนเท้าเอวมองอย่างหงุดหงิด เขาพยายามคั้นเอาคำตอบที่ครีเดนซ์ก็ไม่รู้ว่าเขาต้องการอะไร

“เขาเป็นแค่คนที่ผมเห็นหน้าเท่านั้น เราไม่ได้รู้จักกันขนาดนั้น” ครีเดนซ์พูดรัวๆ กลัวว่าเกรฟส์จะไม่ฟังประโยคให้จบก่อน เกรฟส์เลิกคิ้วมองอย่างเงียบๆ

“เธอ...เป็นสควิบเหรอ” 

“สควิบคืออะไร…”

“พ่อแม่ของเธอเป็นใคร”

“ผมไม่เข้าใจคุณจะอยากรู้เรื่องนี้ไปทำไม เกี่ยวอะไร พวกคุณเป็นใคร ถ้าคุณก้าวก่ายมากกว่านี้ผมจะไปหาตำรวจ!”

ทันทีที่ครีเดนซ์พูดจบเกรฟส์ก็หัวเราะร่าราวกับเขาเพิ่งปล่อยโจ๊กอะไรไป แค่เพียงครีเดนซ์พูดคำว่าตำรวจ...เขาสับสนกับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นไปหมด ชายตรงหน้าเป็นใคร ทำไมเขาถึงอยากรู้เรื่องของชายชื่อกรินเดลวัลด์ขนาดนั้น แล้วโทมัสหายไปไหน เขาสัญญากับเด็กคนนั้นว่าจะไม่ให้ใครทำอะไรเขาได้ด้วย…

_ สัญญาที่รักษาไม่ได้...มันร้ายแรงพอๆ กับคำสาปเลยรู้มั้ย _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มาโพสต์ช้าพอดีหยุดตั้งแต่คริสต์มาสแล้วเพลินไปหน่อย แง 5555  
> สวัสดีปีใหม่ 2017 ปีนี้ก็ฝากฟิคเรื่องนี้ต่อด้วยนะคะ น่าจะเหลืออีกประมาณ 5-6 ตอนแหละ


	8. พก

เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์มองไปรอบบ้านของพอร์เพนทีน่า โกลด์สตีน มันเป็นอพาร์ตเมนต์ที่ไม่ใหญ่มากนัก แต่ก็ไม่เล็กซะทีเดียว ประตูหลายบานแสดงให้เห็นว่ามันยังมีห้องอื่นอยู่อีกหลายห้อง เขาพอจะจำได้ว่าทีน่าอาศัยอยู่กับน้องสาวที่ทำงานที่สภาเหมือนกัน

ไม่ทันขาดคำควีนนี่ โกลด์สตีนก็เดินออกมาจากห้องห้องหนึ่ง เธออยู่ในชุดเสื้อนอนตัวบาง ทันทีที่เธอเห็นเกรฟส์และเด็กหนุ่มแปลกหน้าเธอก็หยิบไม้กายสิทธิ์ขึ้นมาโบกให้เสื้อคลุมที่อยู่ใกล้ๆ มาคลุมตัว ทิ้งให้ครีเดนซ์ที่ถูกคาถาล็อคข้อมืออยู่ตกใจ ถ้าเด็กคนนี้ยังตกใจได้มากกว่าที่ตกใจอยู่ก่อนหน้าแล้วน่ะนะ...เกรฟส์คิดพลางหันไปมองเด็กหนุ่มที่ทำสีหน้าเลิ่กลั่กเมื่อสายตาปะทะกับควีนนี่ หล่อนจ้องไปที่เกรฟส์สักพักก่อนจะเดินหายเข้าไปในห้องครัวที่ทีน่าอยู่ เขาได้ยินเสียงคุยเบาๆ ของทั้งคู่ แต่เกรฟส์ก็ไม่ได้สนใจที่จะเดินตามไปแต่อย่างใด เขายืนพิงกำแพงหันหน้าเข้าหาเด็กหนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้

“ดูก็รู้ว่าเป็นสควิบ มองมาจากบนเอ็มไพร์สเตทก็รู้ว่าเป็นสควิบ” เกรฟส์พูดเล่นๆ พลางมองไปที่เด็กหนุ่มที่นั่งทำตัวไม่ถูกตรงหน้า เขาเหนื่อยที่จะคะยั้นคะยอกับครีเดนซ์หลังจากที่ 30 นาทีตั้งแต่มาที่นี่เด็กหนุ่มคนนี้ก็ยังนั่งตัวสั่นเป็นลูกนก ทั้งที่เกรฟส์ก็เสกคาถาลมร้อนและพยายามมองหาฮีทเตอร์ในอพาร์ตเมนต์ของทีน่าแล้วก็ตาม

“คุณเลิกพูดสควิบอะไรนั่นซะทีได้มั้ย...ผมไม่เข้าใจว่าคุณหมายถึงอะไร อีกอย่างที่พวกคุณทำมันอะไรกัน มายากลหรอ” ดูเหมือนครีเดนซ์จะตั้งสติได้มากขึ้น เขานั่งหลังตรง เม้มริมฝีปากเรียบหลังตั้งใจพูดประโยคก่อนหน้าราวกับเขาพยายามท่องมันมาหลายนาที

“มายากลทำได้แบบนี้มั้ยล่ะ” เกรฟส์กล่าวพลางสะบัดมือ แรงบีบจากคาถารัดมือขอครีเดนซ์ให้แน่นขึ้นจนเด็กหนุ่มเผลอร้องออกมาแบบไม่ทันตั้งตัว ก่อนที่เขาจะค่อยๆ คลายลง

“...มันไม่มีเวทมนตร์จริงๆ หรอก” ครีเดนซ์พึมพำกับตัวเองคล้ายไม่ต้องให้ใครได้ยิน แต่นอกจากเกรฟส์ที่ยืนใกล้ๆ จะได้ยิน ควีนนี่ที่ถือแก้วโกโก้ร้อนออกมาก็ได้ยินด้วย

“มีจริงสิ ไม่งั้นเธอจะอธิบายการมีอยู่ของพวกเราได้ยังไงล่ะ” ควีนนี่ยิ้มหวานพลางส่งแก้วโกโก้ร้อนให้ครีเดนซ์ เธอมองหน้าเด็กหนุ่ม ราวกับอ่านใจเขาออก เธอเลิกคิ้วขึ้นและหัวเราะกับตัวเอง “จริงด้วยสินะ มือเธอไม่ว่างอยู่นี่นา!” พูดจบเธอก็หันมาเลิกคิ้วให้กับเกรฟส์

เกรฟส์สะบัดมืออีกครั้ง พันธนาการที่มือของครีเดนซ์หลุดออก เขาคว้าแก้วโกโก้มาไว้กับตัวแต่ไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะยกมันขึ้นดื่ม ควีนนี่ที่ยืนเท้าเอวมองพะยักพะเยิดให้เขาหยิบมันขึ้นดื่ม “ดื่มสิ เธอจะได้สดชื่นขึ้น ฉันไม่ได้วางยาหรอกน่า”

“พอร์เพนทีน่าหายไปไหนน่ะ” เกรฟส์ถามเมื่อเห็นว่าครีเดนซ์ผ่อนคลายลงและหยิบแก้วขึ้นมาจิบเบาๆ ก่อนจะลดมือลงอย่างรวดเร็วราวกับกลัวว่าคนอื่นจะไม่พอใจที่เขาใช้เวลากับการดื่มโกโก้นานเกินไป

“ทำมื้อเย็น...มื้อดึกซะมากกว่า พวกคุณออกไปไหนกันมา ใช่ที่เกิดเหตุตรงเวสท์เทนสตรีทรึเปล่า ฉันนึกว่ามันเป็นการก่อการร้ายของพวกโนแมจซะอีก”

เกรฟส์ยักไหล่ เขายืนกอดอกมองครีเดนซ์ที่ยังคงจิบโกโก้อย่างกล้าๆ กลัวๆ เขาไม่รู้ว่าเด็กคนนี้ทำอะไรบ้าง แต่จะต้องเป็นตัวแปรอะไรสักอย่างในแผนของกรินเดลวัลด์แน่ๆ...หมอนั่นไม่ใช่คนที่จะมายุ่งกับพวกสควิบหรือโนแมจสุ่มสี่สุ่มห้า

“คุณเลิกมองครีเดนซ์...ฉันเรียกเธอว่าครีเดนซ์นะ แบบนั้นซะทีเถอะ เขายังอายุน้อยอยู่เลย แถมยังเป็นโนแมจ คงไม่เข้าไปเกี่ยวข้องอะไรกับคดีที่พวกคุณตามกันอยู่หรอก” ควีนนี่พูด เธอยืนมองครีเดนซ์ด้วยสายตาที่เอ็นดูเหมือนน้องชาย แต่ครีเดนซ์ที่ถูกตกเป็นเป้าสายตาได้แต่นั่งบิดตัวไปมาอย่างเคอะเขินเหมือนว่าจะไม่เคยชินกับสายตาเช่นนี้

“เขาเป็นสควิบไม่ผิดหรอก เซนส์การทำงานหลายปีของฉันมันบอก” เกรฟส์ยืดอกอย่างมั่นใจ ครีเดนซ์ได้แต่เลิกคิ้วสงสัย “บางทีเขาอาจจะเป็นสควิบที่พ่อแม่ไม่ได้บอกอะไรเลยก็ได้ เคสแบบนี้มีเยอะจะตาย”

“เขาอาจจะใช้เวทมนตร์ได้แต่ซ่อนไว้ก็ได้ ไม่อย่างนั้นกรินเดลวัลด์จะเข้าหาเขาทำไม” ทีน่าเดินออกมาจากห้องครัวพร้อมกันผ้ากันเปื้อน ลุคของเธอดูเปลี่ยนไปจากตอนที่เธออยู่นอกบ้าน แต่บุคลิกกระฉับกระเฉงก็ยังปรากฏให้เห็นเมื่อเธอเดินกลับไปจัดโต๊ะอาหาร

“ถ้าเขารู้เวทมนตร์จริงก็คงต่อสู้บ้างแล้วแหละ”

“คุณนี่ก็หลงเชื่อคนง่ายจริงๆ เพอร์ซิวาล” ควีนนี่ส่ายหัวราวกับเธอรู้อะไรบางอย่าง แต่บุคลิกของเธอเป็นแบบนี้มาแต่ไหนแต่ไรแล้ว เธอพูดจบก็เอื้อมมือไปตบไหล่ครีเดนซ์เบาๆ เขาหดตัวด้วยความตกใจ (แม้มันจะดูโอเวอร์ไปหน่อยก็เถอะ ควีนนี่แค่แตะเบาๆ เพียงเท่านั้น) ควีนนี่มองมาทางเขาด้วยสีหน้าเข้าใจยากก่อนจะเดินไปช่วยทีน่าจัดโต๊ะอาหาร

 

“เราอาจจะต้องสอบปากคำเธออีกสักพัก มีใครที่ต้องโทรไปบอกมั้ย”

“ผ...ผมไม่ใช่เด็ก ผมอายุ 18 แล้ว ผมไม่จำเป็นต้องบอกใครทั้งนั้น” ถึงครีเดนซ์จะพูดแบบนั้นแต่เกรฟส์ก็มองเห็นคิ้วที่กระตุกเล็กน้อยของเด็กหนุ่ม มันดูไม่มั่นใจกับประโยคที่พูด

ดูจากลักษณะและบุคลิกของเขา คำพูดและท่าทีบางอย่างก็อาจจะปักธงแดงหมายไว้ได้เลยว่าชีวิตของเขาไม่ใช่ชีวิตมีความสุขทั่วไปแน่ๆ เกรฟส์ยังจำรอยแผลที่เขาใช้คาถาเอพิสกี้รักษาตอนอยู่ที่ร้านขายแผ่นเสียงได้

“ฉันเห็นรอยแผลบนร่างกายเธอนะ” เกรฟส์พูดออกมาเรียบๆ ครีเดนซ์ทำตาโตมองเขาด้วยความตระหนก

“ผมแค่...แค่สะดุดล้มเท่านั้น”

“สะดุดล้มมันไม่เกิดแผลแบบนั้นหรอก”

“...”

ทั้งสองคนเงียบไปสักพัก เสียงทีน่าพูดคุยกับควีนนี่ยังคงดังมาเป็นระยะๆ ครีเดนซ์ดื่มโกโก้อึกสุดท้ายจนหมด เขาค่อยๆ วางแก้วลงบนโต๊ะกาแฟด้วยเสียงเงียบเชียบเหมือนกลัวว่าใครจะได้ยิน

“ถ้าเธอบอกอะไรฉันฉันอาจจะช่วยอะไรบ้างก็ได้นะ”

“คุณช่วยผมไม่ได้หรอก” เด็กหนุ่มตอบเสียงห้วน มือที่เป็นอิสระของเขาตอนนี้กำลังดึงเส้นด้ายที่หลุดรุ่ยจากเสื้อยืดข้างในฮู้ดดี้

“กรินเดลวัลด์เป็นคนทำแบบนั้นกับเธอรึเปล่า”

ครีเดนซ์เบิกตากว้าง เขาอ้าปากมองเกรฟส์ด้วยสายตาไม่เชื่อ เมื่อเขาค่อยๆ ปะติดปะต่อได้ว่าเกรฟส์หมายถึงอะไรเด็กหนุ่มก็ขมวดคิ้ว ปากเล็กๆ สีแดงเม้มเรียบ หน้าอกขยับขึ้นลงราวกับเขากำลังหายใจเข้าออกเพื่อสงบสติอารมณ์ 

“นี่คุณคิดว่าผมมีความสัมพันธ์เชิงชู้สาวกับผู้ชายคนนั้นแล้วถูกซ้อมอะไรแบบนี้น่ะเหรอ แล้วไงต่อ คุณคิดว่าเขาทิ้งผมให้มารับมือกับพวกคุณด้วยแผนการออบสคูร้งออบสคูรัสบ้าๆ อะไรนั่น? ในสายตาของคุณผมคงดูน่าสมเพชมากเลยสินะ หรือไม่ก็เป็นคนที่ร้ายกาจ เป็นคนโง่ที่ปล่อยให้ถูกซ้อมจากแผลพวกนี้” ทันทีที่เขาพูดจบด้วยอารมณ์โมโหเขาก็ลุกขึ้นและเดินไปหาควีนนี่กับทีน่าที่เดินเข้ามาดู นี่เด็กคนนี้ลืมไปแล้วรึเปล่าว่าเขาถูกจับกุมมาน่ะ

 

ทีน่าพูดอะไรสักอย่างกับครีเดนซ์ เขาดูจะสงบสติอารมณ์ได้มากขึ้นและพยักหน้า ทีน่าจูงมือเขาเข้าไปในห้องอะไรสักอย่างหนึ่ง ควีนนี่มองตามสองคนนั้นไปก่อนจะเดินมาทางเกรฟส์

“เพอร์ซิวาล ฉันจะบอกความลับของฉันให้คุณฟัง” เกรฟส์ที่ยังคงตกใจกับการระเบิดอารมณ์ของครีเดนซ์เลิกคิ้วมองไปยังควีนนี่ด้วยความสงสัย ทำไมอยู่ๆ เขาจะต้องมายืนฟังความลับของเธอด้วยในเมื่อเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นอาจจะเป็นกุญแจที่จะไปถึงกรินเดลวัลด์ที่ต้องเป็นเบื้องหลังคดีออบสคูรัสแน่ๆ

“เด็กคนนั้นไม่ได้เป็นกุญแจอะไรทั้งนั้นแหละ เขาเป็นแค่เด็กธรรมดาน่าสงสารคนหนึ่งเท่านั้น”

เกรฟส์เบิกตากว้าง ควีนนี่ตอบเขาราวกับอ่าน--

“อ่านใจคุณออก ใช่ ฉันใช้คาถาพินิจใจ ฉันไม่ค่อยอยากบอกหรอกเพราะรู้ว่าเดี๋ยวคุณก็คงระมัดระวังตัวหรือไปบอกคนอื่นต่อ มันมีประโยชน์มากนะเวลาอยากรู้ว่าใครคิดอะไร” ควีนนี่พูดพลางยิ้มมุมปาก ชี้เบาๆ ที่ขมับตัวเอง “ฉันมีมารยาทมากพอที่จะไม่เที่ยวโพนทะนาหรือใช้มันพร่ำเพรื่อ แต่เด็กคนนั้น...เขาไม่ได้อยู่ในความสัมพันธ์แบบนั้นเพราะเขาเลือกได้ และเขาไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกับกรินเดลวัลด์ด้วย คุณควรไปขอโทษเขา”

“...”

“ฉันรู้ว่าคุณอยากทำคดีนี้ให้สำเร็จ แต่เพอร์ซิวาล...ชีวิตคนคนหนึ่งก็สำคัญนะ คุณอย่าเป็นส่วนหนึ่งในบาดแผลของเขาเลย ไม่ว่าคุณจะรักษาแผลภายนอกให้เขาเท่าไหร่แต่เวทมนตร์ที่จะรักษาแผลในใจให้หายได้มันไม่มีหรอกนะ” ควีนนี่ยิ้มเศร้าๆ “มันเป็นสิ่งหนึ่งที่ฉันเรียนรู้มาจากพวกโนแมจน่ะนะ”

 

ครีเดนซ์กับทีน่าเดินออกมาจากห้อง เมื่อเกรฟส์ชะเง้อก็พบว่ามันน่าจะเป็นห้องนอน แต่เขาไม่รู้ว่าเป็นห้องนอนของใคร ทีน่าบีบมือครีเดนซ์เบาๆ ก่อนจะเดินไปที่โต๊ะอาหาร 

“เอาล่ะ มากินมื้อเย็นกันดีกว่า คงหิวกันแหละเนอะ” ครีเดนซ์เดินตามทีน่าราวกับลูกนกติดแม่ที่เพิ่งฟักออกจากไข่ เขาเงยหน้ามองมาที่เกรฟส์แค่วูบเดียวก่อนจะก้มลงไปที่จานอาหารของตัวเอง

เมื่อมื้ออาหารจบ ดูเหมือนที่ทีน่าเข้าไปคุยกับครีเดนซ์จะได้เรื่องราวอะไรสักอย่างแล้วเพราะเธอบอกว่าเขาควรจะกลับบ้านได้แล้วมันสายแล้ว เกรฟส์อาสาไปส่งที่บ้านของเด็กหนุ่ม ทีน่าเลิกคิ้วมองด้วยความประหลาดใจ แต่ควีนนี่แค่ยิ้มน้อยๆ เท่านั้น ครีเดนซ์มองกลับไปที่ทีน่าระหว่างที่เขาสวมเสื้อฮู้ดเตรียมตัวกลับบ้าน ทีน่าแค่พยักหน้าเบาๆ และโบกมือให้เขา ครีเดนซ์โบกมือกลับแต่ทีน่าตัดสินใจเดินเข้ามากอดเขาแน่นแทน เด็กหนุ่มหายใจยาวราวด้วยท่าทีเหมือนว่าต้องการจะจดจำเวลาเหล่านี้ไว้ (แน่นอนว่าเวลาที่เขาจดจำคงจะตัดเกรฟส์ออกไปสินะ เด็กคนนั้นไม่กล้ามองตาเขายิ่งกว่าเดิมอีกตอนนี้)

เกรฟส์จับที่ชายเสื้อเด็กหนุ่มเบาๆ ก่อนที่จะใช้คาถาหายตัวพาพวกเขามาอยู่ที่หน้าร้านขายแผ่นเสียง ครีเดนซ์เดินนำทางกลับบ้านไปเงียบๆ

พวกเขาเดินมาหยุดอยู่ตรงทางแยก ครีเดนซ์หันกลับมาหาเกรฟส์ก่อนจะกระแอมเบาๆ

“คุณส่งถึงแค่นี้พอก็ได้ ผมเดินไปต่ออีกแค่นิดเดียว” เด็กหนุ่มชี้ไปยังทางตรงในความมืดท่ามกลางไฟสีส้มบนท้องถนน

เกรฟส์พยักหน้าแต่ไม่พูดอะไร เขาควานหาของบางอย่างในกระเป๋า ครีเดนซ์ที่กำลังจะหันเดินต่อหยุดมองท่าทีเร่งรีบของชายตรงหน้า

เกรฟส์ยื่นมือออกไปหาครีเดนซ์ เด็กหนุ่มหดตัวด้วยความตกใจแต่เขาก็ยืดตัวตรงเมื่อเห็นว่าในมือของชายตรงหน้าไม่มีอะไรนอกจากจี้สัญลักษณ์สามเหลี่ยมเล็กๆ ในมือเท่านั้น 

เกรฟส์วางจี้เดธลี่ฮอลโลวส์ไว้บนมือชายหนุ่มเมื่อเขาค่อยๆ แบมือออก

“ใส่สร้อยนี้ไว้ พกมันไว้ตลอดเวลา แล้วเมื่อไหร่ที่เธอเป็นอันตรายแตะที่สัญลักษณ์นี้ แล้วฉันจะไปหา”

“...”

“ฉันไม่ค่อยไว้ใจใครให้ถือมันเท่าไหร่ แต่…”

ไม่ทันที่เกรฟส์พูดจบเมื่อเด็กหนุ่มรับสร้อยไว้เต็มมือเขาก็ใช้คาถาหายตัวหายไป โซ่ที่ห้อยจากมือของครีเดนซ์ยังคงแกว่งไปมาจากการเคลื่อนไหวที่รวดเร็วของคนตรงหน้า

 

เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์ไม่ค่อยพูด ยิ่งคำว่าขอโทษทีไม่กี่คนที่จะได้ยินมัน ครั้งนี้เองก็ด้วย…

แต่ถ้าใครถามเขาว่าเหตุการณ์เมื่อกี้เป็นการขอโทษของเขาหรือไม่ เขาจะตอบว่าไม่


	9. ผลาญ I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้คิดว่าจะให้จบตอนอีกแบบแต่ดูจะยาวเกิน (ปกติเขียนแต่สั้นๆ 555) เลยตัดออกเป็นสองพาร์ต ตอนต่อไปก็ชื่อนี้แหละ (คิด พ-ผ ไม่ออกแล้วเด้อ 555)

ครีเดนซ์ แบร์โบนรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองกำลังลอยตัวอยู่ในอากาศ กลิ่นสดชื่นในอากาศ กลิ่นต้นไม้รอบๆ ตัวทำให้เขาอยากจะสูดหายใจเข้าไปลึกๆ ราวกับคนที่เพิ่งปีนออกมาจากสระน้ำหลังการจมน้ำที่ทรมาน แสงสว่างรอบๆ ตัว ท้องฟ้าใสจนแทบจะเป็นสีขาว บรรยากาศรอบข้างมันไม่เหมือนที่ที่เขาเคยไปมาก่อน ทุกอย่างดูเกิดขึ้นได้ที่นี่ เขารู้สึกถึงอิสระเสรีที่ตนเองไม่เคยได้สัมผัสมัน

“ตื่นได้แล้วครีเดนซ์! กลับบ้านก็ดึกยังจะตื่นสายอีก!” เสียงตะโกนพร้อมความเย็นเฉียบปลุกให้ครีเดนซ์ลืมตาตื่นขึ้น เขากลับมาอยู่ในห้องนอนแคบๆ ในเมืองอีกครั้ง ข้างเตียงมีแม่ที่ถือถังน้ำว่างเปล่า มีเพียงหยดน้ำติ๋งๆ ซึมลงบนผ้าห่มบางๆ ของครีเดนซ์ ครีเดนซ์ลูบน้ำเย็นที่เกาะอยู่บนใบหน้าออกไป เขาสูดหายใจ กลิ่นต้นไม้เมื่อครู่ถูกอัดแน่นด้วยกลิ่นอับของเฟอร์นิเจอร์ไม้ กลิ่นน้ำยาในเสื้อผ้า กลิ่นน้ำหอมฉุนๆ ของแมรี่และกลิ่นอาหารเช้าแทน ครีเดนซ์ยันตัวเองให้ลุกขึ้นจากเตียง

“ไม่ต้องไปทำงานทำการแล้วใช่มั้ยถึงได้นอนแบบนี้” แมรี่โยนถังน้ำไปที่มุมห้องของครีเดนซ์พลางเดินออกไปที่ประตูที่มีโมเดสตี้ยืนมองด้วยความกังวล ครีเดนซ์ยิ้มให้น้องเร็วๆ ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นมาถอดเสื้อผ้าที่เปียกชุ่มจากการสาดน้ำของแม่เมื่อครู่ ถึงแม้เขาจะคุ้นชินกับการกระทำแบบนี้แต่น้ำเย็นๆ ตอนเช้าที่อากาศแบบนี้ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่จะชินกันได้น่า แล้วความฝันอันน่าเสียดายที่ยากจะลืมนั่นอีก…  


“พี่ลอยได้” โมเดสตี้เดินเข้ามาพูดด้วยเสียงกระซิบเบาๆ ราวกับกลัวว่าแม่จะได้ยิน แน่ล่ะ เรื่องเหลวไหลแบบนี้แม่มักจะปรามตลอดเวลา

“พูดอะไรน่ะโมเดสตี้” ครีเดนซ์พูดพลางหยิบผ้าขนหนูมาเช็ดตัว

“เมื่อกี้ตอนที่แม่เดินเข้ามาปลุก พี่ลอยขึ้นมาจากเตียง พี่ลืมตาด้วยนะ แต่ตาพี่ไม่เหมือนปกติ แถมยังมีควันอะไรรอบตัวพี่เลยไม่รู้” โมเดสตี้วาดมือในอากาศอย่างจริงจัง ครีเดนซ์พยักหน้าให้ความสนใจแม้เขาจะคิดว่ามันเป็นแค่จินตนาการของเด็กน้อยอายุไม่กี่สิบขวบเท่านั้น

“แต่แม่ไม่ตกใจเลยนะ แม่ทำเหมือนเป็นเรื่องปกติแล้วก็ปลุกพี่เมื่อกี้”

ครีเดนซ์กำลังจะอ้าปากตอบโมเดสตี้ไปว่ามันอาจจะเป็นเพราะน้องคิดไปเองคนเดียวแต่เสียงแสบแก้วหูของแมรี่ ลู แบร์โบนก็ดังขึ้นมาจากข้างล่างถึงห้องนอนเรียกให้ทั้งคู่ไปทานมื้อเช้า

“ถ้าพี่บินหนีไปจากที่นี่ได้จริงๆ อย่าลืมเรานะ” โมเดสตี้พูดขึ้น เธอเขย่งตัวหอมแก้มพี่ชายของเธอเบาๆ เมื่อเขาโน้มตัวลงมาผูกเชือกรองเท้าก่อนจะวิ่งออกไปตามเสียงของแม่ ปล่อยให้ครีเดนซ์นิ่งคิดกับคำพูดของน้อง เขาแอบรู้สึกโล่งอกที่โมเดสตี้ออกจากห้องก่อนที่เขาจะพูดตอบกลับหรือสัญญาอะไรได้ คำพูดของโมเดสตี้กับท่าทางของเธอ และเรื่องเล่าจากจินตนาการของน้องพาลให้เขาคิดถึงเรื่องเมื่อคืนที่ดูเป็นความฝันมากกว่าฝันของเขาเมื่อครู่ด้วยซ้ำ ไหนจะคำพูดแปลกๆ เกี่ยวกับเรื่องคำสัญญาของคนที่ชื่อกรินเดลวัลด์…

_‘สัญญาที่รักษาไม่ได้...มันร้ายแรงพอๆ กับคำสาปเลยรู้มั้ย’_

โทมัสจะเป็นอย่างไรบ้างนะ…

ครีเดนซ์ก้มลงมองจี้ที่เขาได้รับจากชายที่ชื่อเกรฟส์เมื่อคืน เขาแอบนึกฉุนไม่น้อยที่หมอนั่นคิดว่าเขาเป็นเด็กของกรินเดลวัลด์อะไรนั่น น่าโมโหชะมัด

เขาหยิบจี้ขึ้นมามองดู เขาสวมสร้อยหลังจากที่ชายคนนั้นหายตัวไปแล้วโดยยังไม่ทันได้ดูว่าจี้นี้มีอะไรพิเศษ เขาลูบที่สัญลักษณ์แปลกๆ ของมัน ทำไมต้องสามเหลี่ยมด้วยนะ เป็นอะไรกับอิลลูมินาติหรือไง ครีเดนซ์กำลังจะหัวเราะกับความคิดของตัวเอง แต่ถ้าเวทมนตร์มีจริงๆ จะนับประสาอะไรกับอิลลูมินาติล่ะ...ไม่เอาน่าครีเดนซ์ นายกำลังหิวเลยคิดไร้สาระแบบนี้

ครีเดนซ์ลุกขึ้นจากเตียง แต่ทันทีที่เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นก็เห็นเกรฟส์ยืนกอดอกมองเขา...ในเสื้อยืดแขนสั้นสีขาวกับสเวตแพนต์สีดำเหมือนกับเขาเพิ่งลุกจากเตียง

“ฉันบอกใช่ไหมว่าให้แตะมันตอนที่อยู่ในอันตราย” เกรฟส์หรี่ตามองเด็กหนุ่ม ถ้าเขาถูกมองด้วยสายตาเช่นนี้เมื่อคืนก็คงจะกลัวอยู่หรอก แต่ตอนนี้ทรงผมของชายตรงข้ามที่ดูเหมือนถูกจัดอย่างหนำใจโดยหมอนตอนนอนแล้วมันไม่ได้ดูน่ากลัวอะไรเลย (แถมยังดูน่าเอื้อมไปจัดให้ด้วย--แต่ครีเดนซ์คิดว่าไม่มีใครจำเป็นต้องรู้เรื่องนี้หรอก)

“เอ่อ...ผมไม่รู้ว่าคุณจะมาจริงๆ” ครีเดนซ์มองซ้ายขวาว่าชายตรงหน้าเข้ามาในห้องนอนเขาจากทางไหน แต่ก็คิดว่าคงเป็น ‘เวทมนตร์’ ของเขาอีกนั่นแหละ

เกรฟส์มองซ้ายขวาบ้างทำให้ครีเดนซ์รีบรวบรัดบทสนทนา เขาไม่เคยให้ใครเข้ามาดูในห้องนอนเพราะมันดูน่าสมเพช เตียงเก่าๆ ตู้เสื้อผ้า เตียง ชั้นหนังสือที่ไม่ค่อยมีอะไรเลย แต่ถึงเกรฟส์จะรู้สึกสงสารหรือสมเพชเขา ชายคนนี้ก็ไม่ได้แสดงออกมา

“ฉันไม่เคยพูดเล่น” เกรฟส์พูดพลางมองตามสายตาของครีเดนซ์ที่กำลังมองเสื้อผ้าของเขาอยู่...เกรฟส์ก้มลงมองเครื่องแต่งกายของตัวเองและกระแอมเบาๆ “ใครใช้ให้นายเรียกฉันมาตอนเช้า...ฉันยังนอนอยู่เลยด้วยซ้ำ กาแฟสักแก้วก็ยังไม่ได้กิน”

“ผมก็อยากจะชวนคุณทานมื้อเช้านะ แต่…” ครีเดนซ์ยักไหล่ แค่แม่เห็นเกรฟส์ก็คงจะตกใจและร้องลั่นบ้านแล้ว

“ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงฉันหรอก นายไม่ได้เป็นอะไรแน่นะ”

ครีเดนซ์พยักหน้าหงึกหงัก “ผมสบายดี กำลังจะไปแปรงฟันแล้วลงไปทานข้าวแล้วล่ะ”

“อ้อ...ไปเรียนหรอ”

“ผมเรียนจบแล้ว เพิ่งจบเมื่อไม่นานนี้ คุณก็เห็นนี่ว่าผมทำงานอยู่ที่ร้านขายแผ่นเสียงนั่น” ครีเดนซ์ยืดแขนชี้ไปในอากาศเหมือนชี้ไปทางทิศของร้านขายแผ่นเสียงแม้จริงๆ เขาจะไม่มั่นใจว่ามันอยู่ทิศไหนจากตรงนี้ก็ตาม เกรฟส์มองปลายนิ้วของเขาก่อนจะไล่สายตามาที่ใต้ท้องแขนที่เป็นรอยช้ำจ้ำๆ ซึ่งเป็นผลมาจากการกลับบ้านดึกเมื่อคืน

“เอ่อ…” ครีเดนซ์อ้าปากจะพูดบางอย่าง เขาไม่ค่อยชอบเท่าไหร่เวลาที่มีคนบังเอิญเห็นแผลบนร่างกายของเขา เขารู้ว่ามันไม่ค่อยเป็นเรื่องปกติสำหรับบ้านอื่น แต่ก็นะ จะทำอะไรได้ล่ะ ก็เขาโดนทำโทษนี่

โชคดีที่เกรฟส์ไม่พูดอะไร เขาแค่ก้าวเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้นและวางมือใกล้ๆ กับแขนของครีเดนซ์ แม้จะไม่ได้สัมผัสแต่เขาก็รู้สึกได้ถึงมือของอีกฝ่าย ทันได้นั้นความรู้สึกอุ่นๆ ก็ผ่านแขนของเขาไป ครีเดนซ์ค่อยๆ มองตามก็เห็นว่าสีม่วงเขียวช้ำๆ บนแขนตัวเองค่อยๆ หายไป

ครีเดนซ์อ้าปากพะงาบๆ มองสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น เขาเงยหน้าหันไปสบตากับเกรฟส์ (แม้จะไม่ได้จ้องตาตรงๆ แต่เขาก็พัฒนาขึ้นมาจากที่ไม่กล้ามองตาเมื่อคืนล่ะนะ ก็ถือว่าพัฒนาแหละ--ครีเดนซ์คิด)

“คุณ...คุณใช้วิธีเดียวกันตอนที่อยู่ร้านขายแผ่นเสียงใช่มั้ย ผมก็ว่าแล้วว่ามันไม่น่าหายเร็วขนาดนั้น”

เกรฟส์ยักไหล่ “ฉันไปล่ะ อย่าเผลอแตะจี้นั่นถ้าไม่จำเป็นอีกล่ะ อย่าถอดด้วยถ้าเกิดอันตรายขึ้นมาจริงๆ จะไม่ทัน” เขาพูดจบก็ถอยหลังมาไม่กี่ก้าวเตรียมตัวที่จะใช้คาถาหายตัวไปอีกครั้ง แต่ครีเดนซ์ก็นึกขึ้นมาได้ในวินาทีสุดท้าย

“เดี๋ยว!! ถ้าผมอาบน้ำแล้วเผลอไปแตะมันล่ะ”

เกรฟส์ยิ้มมุมปากเขาพูดบอกลาเหมือนเป็นคำตอบไปในตัว ปล่อยให้ครีเดนซ์ยืนหน้าแดงอยู่คนเดียวในห้องนอน “แล้วเจอกัน”

  
ครีเดนซ์ทานมื้อเช้าท่ามกลางเสียงบ่นของแม่เหมือนเคย มีบางทีที่แม่เผลอเขาก็จะหันไปเล่นหูเล่นตากับโมเดสตี้ที่เคี้ยวแพนเค้กแก้มตุ้ยๆ อยู่ เธอยิ้มยิงฟันให้เขา ครีเดนซ์ยิ้มขำๆ กับความไร้เดียงสาของน้องและหวังว่าน้องจะเป็นแบบนี้ต่อไปเรื่อยๆ

ครีเดนซ์มองนาฬิกาบนผนัง เขาหยิบจานไปที่ห้องครัวและจัดแจงวางมันลงไปในเครื่องล้างจาน เขาเดินไปหอมแก้มน้องก่อนจะบอกลาแม่เงียบๆ โมเดสตี้เดินตามเขาออกมาที่ประตูหน้าบ้าน

“เราพูดจริงๆ นะครีเดนซ์ พี่ลอยได้”

“โอเคๆ พี่รู้แล้ว พี่ไปทำงานแล้วนะ” ครีเดนซ์ลูบหัวน้องเบาๆ

“แม่โทรไปหาใครเรื่องพี่ไม่รู้”

ครีเดนซ์ไม่ได้ให้ความสำคัญกับสิ่งที่โมเดสตี้พูดมากนัก เขาคิดว่าทั้งหมดเป็นแค่จินตนาการของน้องเท่านั้น เขาบอกเธอว่าเขาจะระวังตัวสั้นๆ ก่อนจะเดินไปทำงาน

  
ครีเดนซ์เปิดประตูร้านด้วยท่าทีกระฉับกระเฉง เขาถอดแจ็คเกตยีนส์ตัวหนาออกเหลือเพียงเสื้อยืดเมื่อปรับอากาศข้างในให้อุ่นกว่า แม้วันนี้จะถูกปลุกให้ตื่นแต่อย่างน้อยก็มีเรื่องน่าสนใจเกิดขึ้นน่ะนะ ถึงโมเดสตี้จะพูดอะไรที่ทำให้เขาคิดถึงโทมัสกับเหตุการณ์เมื่อวานก็เถอะ เขาเดินไปเปิดสวิตช์ไฟในร้าน จัดแจงข้าวของ ยังไม่ทันที่เขาจะหย่อนก้นลงบนเก้าอี้หลังเคาน์เตอร์ก็มีเสียงกุกกักที่ห้องเก็บของชั้นบน ครีเดนซ์สะดุ้งโหยงพาลนึกถึงเรื่องร้ายๆ ที่อาจจะเกิดขึ้นได้--ยิ่งเหตุการณ์เมื่อวานทำให้จินตนาการของเขาโลดแล่นไปไกลเหลือเกิน

ครีเดนซ์เดินขึ้นบันไดไปอย่างกล้าๆ กลัวๆ ปกติบริเวณนี้มีแค่พนักงาน (เขานั่นแหละ) ที่จะเข้ามาได้ ไม่น่าจะมีใครเข้ามาได้ เขามั่นใจเช่นนั้นเพราะเขาเป็นคนปิดประตูเอง แต่จากคาถาหายตัวที่ถูกใช้เป็นว่าเล่นโดยคนแปลกหน้าเมื่อคืน อะไรก็เกิดขึ้นได้แล้วล่ะ อย่างไรก็ตามเขาก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะจับสายสร้อยด้วยความประหม่า ถ้ามีอะไรเกิดขึ้นจริงๆ เขาก็พร้อมที่จะจับตัวจี้เพื่อเรียกเกรฟส์ออกมาได้

ครีเดนซ์ค่อยๆ เปิดประตูห้องเก็บของออก ในห้องมีชายคนหนึ่งกำลังนั่งคุดคู้อยู่กับกระเป๋าเดินทางทรงโบราณๆ ผมสีน้ำตาลยุ่งเหยิงปิดบังใบหน้าของเขาแต่ด้วยท่าทีที่คุ้นเคยทำให้ครีเดนซ์เดินเข้าไปในห้อง

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับคุณนิวท์ ไม่ได้เจอกันนานเลยนะครับ” ครีเดนซ์โบกมือด้วยท่าทีเขินๆ ให้กับนิวท์ สคามันเดอร์ เจ้าของร้านขายแผ่นเสียงที่เขาทำงานอยู่ ปกตินิวท์ไม่ค่อยมาที่ร้านเพราะเขาชอบเดินทางบ่อยๆ ครีเดนซ์ไม่ค่อยรู้เรื่องของเขามากนักนอกจากเขาเป็นคนอังกฤษ โสด และสนใจสัตว์ต่างๆ มากถึงกับเดินทางไปทั่วโลก

ตัวอะไรบางอย่างกระโดดออกมาจากกระเป๋าในมือของนิวท์เมื่อเขาหันมามองครีเดนซ์ ครีเดนซ์ตกใจเผลอจับจี้ที่ห้อยอยู่เป็นครั้งที่สองของวัน--เขาหลับตาแน่นบ่นในใจเมื่อรู้ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นต่อไปโดนไม่ได้สนใจว่าชายตรงหน้ากำลังพยายามจับอะไรสักอย่างที่รูปร่างเหมือนตัวตุ่นอยู่พลางพูดไปหอบไปกับเขา

“สวัสดี แฮ่ก ครีเดนซ์ แฮ่ก เป็นไงบ้าง เธอดูสูงขึ้นนะ”

“เอ่อ...ผม” ครีเดนซ์ทำตัวไม่ถูกและมองไปรอบๆ ห้อง รู้ตัวอีกทีชายที่เริ่มคุ้นหน้าคุ้นตาก็เดินก้าวเข้ามาในห้องเก็บของแคบๆ พร้อมกับเดินเข้าไปจับตัวตุ่นที่ดิ้นหลุดมือนิวท์ได้อย่างง่ายดาย

“นิฟเฟลอร์...มีใบอนุญาตเลี้ยงรึเปล่า--” เกรฟส์หันไปพูดกับนิวท์ที่นั่งหอบกอดกระเป๋าอยู่ “สคามันเดอร์...ฉันไม่ยักรู้ว่านายมาอเมริกา”

“ผมไม่คิดว่าจำเป็นต้องบอกให้คุณรู้น่ะนะเพอร์ซิวาล” นิวท์หายใจเข้า “ส่วนใบอนุญาตล่ะก็ผมมีแน่นอน คืนเขามาได้แล้ว” นิวท์แบมือพยักเพยิดหน้าไปทางเจ้าสัตว์ตัวเล็กที่พยายามดิ้นให้หลุดจากมือของเกรฟส์และมาทางครีเดนซ์ โดยสายตาของเจ้าสัตว์ตัวนี้กำลังมองมาที่จี้รูปสามเหลี่ยมนั่นอยู่

“หืม ดูจากประวัตินาย มันน่าสงสัยนะที่นายมาที่นี่ช่วงนี้” เกรฟส์พูด “ถ้ามาอยู่แถวนี้เมื่อคืนคงต้องสอบปากคำกันบ้างล่ะ”

“ตามสบายเลย ผมไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิดอยู่แล้ว” นิวท์ยืดตัวขึ้นกอดอกด้วยความมั่นใจ แต่ระหว่างที่เขาพูดนั้น กระเป๋าที่วางอยู่บนพื้นตรงหน้าของเขาก็สั่นกึกกักราวกับมีอะไรอยู่ในนั้น

นิวท์ก้มลงไปมองพึมพำราวกับกำลังบ่นว่าใครบางคนอยู่ในกระเป๋าเดินทาง เขายังคงยืนกอดอกท่าเดิมแต่ความมั่นใจเมื่อครู่ดูจะลดลงมาเกือบสี่สิบเปอร์เซนต์

“ผมไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิดอยู่แล้ว…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ขอบคุณที่อ่านมาถึงตอนนี้นะคะ ตอนแรกไม่คิดว่ามันจะยาวขนาดนี้ แง ไหนๆ ก็อ่านมาถึงนี่แล้วติดตามต่อไปด้วยนะ 555 /กราบบบ  
> อ้อ ยังมีโปสการ์ดที่ทำจากรูปประกอบในฟิคเหลือจากตอนทำสคส. ใครอยากได้ทวีตมาได้เด้อ @pokchanymph ยังมีอยู่ประมาณ 5-6 แผ่น ถ้าเหลืออาจพกไปงาน BTB ฮะ จะตามไปเก็บฟิค อิอิ :3


	10. ผลาญ II

เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์สะบัดเสื้อคลุมเปื้อนฝุ่นในห้องเก็บของ (โชคดีนะ อย่างน้อยเขาก็ไม่ได้ใส่ชุดนอนเหมือนตอนที่ไปโผล่ในห้องนอนของครีเดนซ์เมื่อตอนเช้า มืออีกข้างหนึ่งเขาก็พยายามจับตัวเจ้านิฟเฟลอร์ที่พยายามดิ้นให้หลุดและทำท่าจะกระโจนใส่ครีเดนซ์ เจ้าตุ่นไม่รู้จักกาลเทศะนี่ เกรฟส์เลิกคิ้วมองนิวท์--นิวตัน สคามันเดอร์กับกระเป๋าของเขาที่ดูท่าจะมีอะไรบางอย่างอยู่ สคามันเดอร์ทำหน้าตาลุกลี้ลุกลนราวกับกลัวว่าเกรฟส์จะพุ่งตัวไปเปิดกระเป๋าเขาดูอย่างนั้น เกรฟส์ดีดนิ้วดังเป้าะกระเป๋าใบนั้นก็พุ่งตรงมาที่มือข้างที่ว่างของเขา เจ้านิฟเฟลอร์ยังคงดิ้นอยู่ไม่สุขจนเกรฟส์ถอนหายใจ เขายื่นเจ้าตัวตุ่นน้อยใส่มือของชายหนุ่มที่ยืนหน้าตาสงสัยอยู่ข้างๆ

“ฝากหน่อย จับมันไว้นิ่งๆ เจ้านี่หนีเก่งมาก อย่าให้มันขโมยสร้อยล่ะ” เกรฟส์กำชับ ตามองนิฟเฟลอร์ที่ตาเป็นประกายเมื่อเห็นจี้เดธลี่ฮอลโลว์ที่ห้อยคอครีเดนซ์อยู๋ เมื่อมือของเขาว่างเขาก็ล้วงมือเข้าไปในเสื้อคลุมเพื่อหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือของพวกโนแมจออกมาโทรหาทีน่า

“ทีน่า มาที่ร้านขายแผ่นเสียงเดี๋ยวนี้เลย ใช่ ใช่ ที่เดิม มีฉัน ครีเดนซ์ สคามันเดอร์” เกรฟส์พูดขึ้นเมื่อทีน่ารับสายด้วยเสียงงัวเงีย เมื่อเธอตอบรับเขาเขาก็วางสายและกลับไปมองสคามันเดอร์

“ดูเธอจะรู้จักกับพวกพ่อมดเยอะนะ ขนาดบอกว่าตัวเองไม่รู้จักเวทมนตร์” เกรฟส์พูดกับครีเดนซ์ที่ยืนดิ้นไปดิ้นมาเพื่อจับเจ้านิฟเฟลอร์ให้อยู่นิ่งๆ เจ้าตุ่นพุงพลุ้ยดิ้นและทำท่าไม่พอใจที่ถูกจับให้อยู่กับที่ มันมองไปที่สคามันเดอร์ราวกับจะขอความช่วยเหลือ

“ผมไม่รู้จริงๆ ว่าพวกเขามีเวทมนตร์! คุณไม่รู้หรอกว่าเมื่อคืนกว่าผมจะหลับแล้วทำใจให้เชื่อกับเรื่องพวกนี้ได้มันนานแค่ไหน” ครีเดนซ์ร้อง มือยังคงจับนิฟเฟลอร์ไม่ปล่อย เขาก้มลงไปกระซิบอะไรบางอย่างกับสัตว์ตัวน้อยและลูบหัวมันเบาๆ นิฟเฟลอร์เอียงคอสงสัยและมองโนแมจที่กำลังจับมันอยู่อย่างสนใจ

“เด็กคนนี้ไม่รู้เรื่องเวทมนตร์หรอก ผมกะจะคุยกับเขาหลายครั้งแล้วแต่มีธุระซะก่อน” สคามันเดอร์พูดพลางมองไปที่กระเป๋าของตน

“นายจะบอกความลับของโลกเวทมนตร์ให้โนแมจรู้งั้นเหรอ” เกรฟส์ถามอย่างไม่เชื่อ ถึงสคามันเดอร์จะชอบแหกกฎแค่ไหนก็ตามแต่เขาไม่คิดว่าจะมาถึงขั้นนี้จริงๆ

“โนแมจ? คุณหมายถึง--” ก่อนที่สคามันเดอร์จะพูดจบ ประตูห้องเก็บของที่เปิดแง้มๆ อยู่ก็ถูกเปิดอ้าโดยทีน่าที่เดินอย่างรีบเร่งเข้ามา

“นี่ ถ้านายจะบอกให้ละเอียดกว่านั้นก็ดีนะ ฉันชะเง้อมองหานายตามถนนไปหมดไม่นึกว่าอยู่ในร้าน พอจะถามว่าสคามันเดอร์มาทำอะไรที่นี่นายก็วางสายไปซะก่อน” ทีน่าบ่นกระปอดกระแปดพาให้ทุกคนในห้องหันไปมอง แม้แต่เจ้าตัวนิฟเฟลอร์ที่นอนสบายอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของครีเดนซ์ก็ชะเง้อไปมอง

“ลองเปิดกระเป๋าใบนี้ดูสิ ดูท่าเจ้าตัวจะไม่อยากให้เปิดเท่าไหร่ ไม่รู้ว่ามีอะไรอยู่ในกระเป๋า”

ทีน่ารับกระเป๋าที่เกรฟส์ยื่นให้ เธอพินิจพิจารณามันอยู่ครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะเอื้อมมือไปเปิดกระเป๋าเป็นเสียงดังคลิก ทันทีที่กระเป๋าถูกเปิดออกข้างหนึ่งตัวอะไรบางอย่างก็พุ่งออกไปเกาะไหล่ของเธอไว้ มันตัวเล็กจนถ้ามองผ่านๆ คงคิดว่าเป็นกิ่งไม้ธรรมดาเท่านั้น

“นั่นมันตัว…”

“โบว์ทรักเกิล น่าสนใจนะ มันเป็นสัตว์มหัศจรรย์ที่-- เอ่อ อะแฮ่ม” นิวท์ชี้ไปทำท่าจะอธิบายให้ครีเดนซ์ที่ทำหน้าตาสนใจปนประหม่าเมื่อเห็นตัวไม่คุ้นตาแต่ทันทีที่เขารู้สึกได้ถึงสายตาของทีน่าและเกรฟส์ที่มองอยู่เขาก็กระแอมและยืนกอดอกเงียบๆ

“พนันเลยว่าในนี้ต้องมีอะไรน่าสนใจอีกแน่ๆ เลยเนอะ” ทีน่าเลิกคิ้วพูดพลางหันมามองเกรฟส์ “นี่อาจจะเกี่ยวข้องกับคดีออบสคูรัสก็ได้ ฉันจะพาหมอนี่ไปที่สภาก่อนละกัน” ทีน่าพูดพลางหันไปมองนิวท์เป็นเชิงเรียกให้เขาเดินตามเธอออกจากห้องไปด้วยสายตาที่มองกระเป๋าของตนอย่างอาลัยอาวรณ์

“นี่ไม่ใช่ฝันใช่มั้ย…” ครีเดนซ์พึมพำและมองห้องที่ตอนนี้เหลือเพียงแค่เขากับเกรฟส์แค่สองคน เขายืนยุกยิกอุ้ม-- อ้อ ยังเหลือเจ้าตัวนิฟเฟลอร์อีกด้วย

“ไม่ใช่ เอาล่ะ ขอบคุณที่ช่วยถือเจ้าหนูนี่ให้ ส่งมันมาได้แล้ว” เกรฟส์แบมือทั้งสองข้าง ครีเดนซ์ทำท่าลังเลแต่ก็ยื่นนิฟเฟลอร์ในมือให้แต่เจ้านิฟเฟลอร์กลับพยายามจับแขนเสื้อของครีเดนซ์ราวกับไม่อยากถูกส่งกลับไปหามือของเกรฟส์

“ดูท่าเขาจะไม่อยากไปนะฮะ…” ครีเดนซ์หัวเราะพลางลูบหัวสัตว์ตัวน้อยอย่างเอ็นดู เกรฟส์ขมวดคิ้ว

“สัตว์พวกนี้น่ะ ต้องได้รับการอนุญาตเท่านั้นถึงจะเลี้ยงได้”

“เอ่อ ผมไม่ได้บอกว่าจะเลี้ยงนะ แต่เขาแค่น่ารักมากๆ เท่านั้นเอง ขนก็นิ่มมากด้วย…” ชายหนุ่มพึมพำพลางเอานิ้วชี้ไปจี้พุงตุ่นน้อยที่หาวหวอดอย่างสบายใจในมือครีเดนซ์ เกรฟส์มองทั้งคนและสัตว์ชั่วครู่ก็นึกขึ้นได้ว่าเขาต้องกลับไปทำงานต่อ

“ฉันต้องกลับไปสอบปากคำสคามันเดอร์ เธอไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรเกี่ยวกับเขาแล้วก็กรณีออบสคูรัสแน่ๆ ใช่มั้ย”

“ผมยังไม่รู้ว่ามันคืออะไรด้วยซ้ำ” ครีเดนซ์ไหล่ตกและทำท่าเศร้าเมื่อเขาถูกมองว่ามีส่วนร่วมกับปรากฏการณ์เหล่านี้อีกครั้ง เกรฟส์มองชายหนุ่ม _ถ้าเด็กคนนี้โกหกก็นับว่าเป็นโกหกที่เนียนมากทีเดียว_

“...ถ้านายเห็นกรินเดลวัลด์หรืออะไรไม่ชอบมาพากลอีกเมื่อไหร่ให้ติดต่อฉันทันที” เกรฟส์พูดจบก็สาวเท้าเดินออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว...จนเขาลืมหยิบเจ้าตุ่นที่เกาะแขนของชายหนุ่มแน่นไม่ปล่อย กว่าจะรู้ว่าลืมเขาก็มายืนอยู่หน้าตึกวูลเวิร์ธแล้ว

 

เกรฟส์และทีน่าใช้เวลาทั้งวันในการตรวจกระเป๋าของสคามันเดอร์ ให้ตายเถอะ หมอนั่นพกสัตว์วิเศษจำนวนมากไว้ในกระเป๋า เขามีใบอนุญาตของกระทรวงเวทมนตร์อังกฤษก็จริง แต่สภาเวทมนตร์ของอเมริกายังไม่มีมาตรการรับมือที่ดีกับกรณีนี้ เกรฟส์กุมขมับ สคามันเดอร์อาจจะไม่ใช่คนร้ายในคดีนี้ แต่การที่อยู่ๆ เขามาปรากฏตัวพร้อมสัตว์วิเศษจำนวนมากดูเป็นเรื่องบังเอิญเกินไป

“คุณน่าจะเชื่อในเรื่องบังเอิญนะ” สคามันเดอร์พูดแต่เขาก็สงบปากสงบคำลงเมื่อเห็นทีน่ามองด้วยสายตาฉุนเฉียว

“เฮ้ ดูนี่สิ ฉันเจออะไรบางอย่าง” เสียงของมือปราบมารที่ลงไปตรวจในกระเป๋าของสคามันเดอร์แทนทีน่าและเกรฟส์ดังขึ้น เกรฟส์เงยหน้ามองสคามันเดอร์ที่ตอนนี้ทำหน้าถอดสีแต่ไม่สามารถลุกไปไหนได้เพราะถูกคาถาตรึงร่างกายไว้อยู่ เกรฟส์กับทีน่าเดินตามมือปราบมารคนนั้นไปจนพบกับ...ออบสคูรัส

สคามันเดอร์อาจจะเป็นคนร้ายจริงๆ ก็ได้...

“เธอ...ไปเรียกประชุมด่วน ให้พิคเคอรี่มาด้วย” เกรฟส์ชี้นิ้วบอกมือปราบมารคนหนึ่งที่ยืนอยู่ใกล้เขา หล่อนพยักหน้าก่อนจะรีบวิ่งขึ้นไปเรียกประชุม

\-   -   -

เกรฟส์รู้สึกถึงพลังบางอย่าง...ครีเดนซ์--เขาแตะจี้ที่สร้อยคอนั่นอีกแล้ว เขาลุกขึ้นทำท่าจะเดินออกจากห้องประชุมแต่พิคเคอรี่มองมาที่เขาด้วยสายตาต้องการคำตอบ เขาอ้าปากพะงาบๆ เมื่อกรณีของสคามันเดอร์ยังแก้ไม่เสร็จ ถึงแม้หลักฐานจะมีอยู่ครบว่าในกระเป๋าเดินทางของสคามันเดอร์มีออบสคูรัสในครอบครอง แต่เกรฟส์ไม่ปักใจเชื่อว่าเขาเป็นคนร้ายหรืออยู่ข้างเดียวกับกรินเดลวัลด์ เกรฟส์รู้จักพี่ชายของสคามันเดอร์ดีพอที่จะรู้ว่าเขาไม่น่าทำเรื่องแบบนี้ กับเด็กหลายๆ คน แม้แต่กับโทมัสที่เขาเจอพร้อมกับครีเดนซ์ด้วย พูดถึงครีเดนซ์...เกิดอะไรขึ้นกันนะ

“คุณมีอะไรที่ต้องการจะพูดรึเปล่าเพอร์ซิวาล ดูท่าคุณลุกลี้ลุกลนนะ” พิคเคอรี่ถามขึ้นในที่ประชุม ทุกสายตามองมาที่เขา เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นด้วยสีหน้าเรียบ

“ไม่มีอะไร ฉันแค่คิดว่าเราควรสอบปากคำสคามันเดอร์มากกว่าที่จะปักใจเชื่อว่าเขาคือคนร้ายเลย”

“เขาอาจจะมีเหตุผลก็ได้ ในแง่สัตว์วิเศษวิทยาน่ะ...ฉันไม่แน่ใจนัก เราควรถามเขา”

“เอ่อ งั้นทีน่าลองถามเขาดู ฉันมีอะไรต้องไปทำนิดหน่อย” เกรฟส์ลุกขึ้นเดินออกจากห้อง แต่เมื่อเดินออกจากห้องได้ไม่ไกลนักพิคเคอรี่ก็เดินมาจับข้อมือเขา สายตาเธอแฝงด้วยความสงสัย

“มีอะไรรึเปล่าเพอร์ซิวาล”

“เอ่อ ไม่ แต่ฉันมีอะไรที่ต้องไปจัดการเดี๋ยวนี้ มันเกี่ยวข้องกับคดีนี่” พิคเคอรี่พยักหน้าแต่ดูยังไม่ปักใจเชื่อ แต่วินาทีนั้นเกรฟส์ไม่ได้สนใจอะไรมากนัก ถ้าครีเดนซ์ต้องการความช่วยเหลือจริงๆ นั่นหมายความว่าคนร้ายในคดีนี้ไม่ใช่สคามันเดอร์ที่ถูกกักตัวอยู่แต่เป็นกรินเดลวัลด์...เขารู้ดีว่าหมอนั่นทำอะไรได้บ้าง เกรฟส์รีบสาวเท้าเพื่อไปยังที่ที่ใช้คาถาหายตัวได้ให้เร็วที่สุด

หวังว่าเด็กคนนั้นจะแค่เผลอจับจี้ตอนอาบน้ำ ทุกอย่างเป็นแค่เรื่องเข้าใจผิดของฉันเอง

เกรฟส์เดินปลีกตัวออกมาจากตึกวูลเวิร์ธ พ่อมดแม่มดสองสามคนเดินสวนเขาไปอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมกระซิบกระซาบบางอย่างที่เขาจับใจความไม่ได้ ก่อนที่เขาจะใช้คาถาหายตัวเพื่อไปหาเจ้าของจี้เดธลี่ฮอลโล่วส์ โนแมจคนหนึ่งที่ยืนไม่ห่างจากเขามากนักก็ถือโทรศัพท์ให้โนแมจอีกคนดู มันเป็นภาพเคลื่อนไหวของผู้ประกาศข่าวที่กำลังประกาศข่าวด่วน เสียงผู้ประกาศข่าวดูรีบเร่งและร้อนรน

“เกิดเหตุระเบิดคล้ายกับที่เวสท์เทนสตรีทเมื่อวันก่อนบริเวณห่างไปไม่กี่บล็อก ที่เกิดเหตุเป็นบ้านเก่า 1 หลัง ยังไม่ทราบจำนวนผู้ได้รับผลกระทบ...”

  
เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์ไม่ปล่อยให้ความสงสัยเข้าครอบงำ เขาเดินหลบบรรดาโนแมจที่ตื่นตระหนกและใช้คาถาหายตัวเพื่อมาอีกที่ทันที...เมื่อเขาปรากฎตัวความสงสัยว่าที่เกิดเหตุในข่าวของพวกโนแมจนั้นคือที่ไหนก็หายไปเมื่อเขาพบว่ามันเป็นบ้านของครีเดนซ์ที่เขาไปเมื่อเช้าและที่ที่เขากำลังยืนมองซากปรักหักพังของมันอยู่นั่นเอง

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> กลับมาแล้วค่ะ พอดีติดงานนิดหน่อย ฮือ ยังไม่ทิ้งเรือนะ


End file.
